Le sang des désunis
by BibiCool360
Summary: Aryane est comme toutes les autres... alors pourquoi elle? Pourquoi c'est toujours à elle que les trucs merdiques arrivent? Après un énième coup dur, Aryane ne peut plus le supporter, et fuie de chez elle. Elle se retrouve alors projetée dans un autre monde, se fait de nouveaux amis et a un grand destin.Pourtant, sera-t-elle capable de l'accomplir? Même si elle est devenue aveugle?
1. Chapter 1

Aryane ouvrit un œil, puis deux, les referma lentement, et les rouvrit d'un coup. C'était le grand jour ! Elle se leva d'un bond et se jeta carrément sur son armoire pour trouver les vêtements appropriés. Dès qu'elle fut habillée, elle se tressa ses longs cheveux blonds cendrés en une natte qui lui atteignait les omoplates. Elle ajoutait un peu de mascara pour faire ressortir le vert feuillage de ses yeux en amande (seules traces de ses ancêtres asiatiques) ainsi que du fard à joues pour donner un peu de couleur à sa peau pâle. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se maquiller, elle l'évitait normalement mais, voilà, aujourd'hui n'était pas un jour comme les autres. Aujourd'hui, _il_ venait spécialement pour elle. Aryane ouvrit ensuite sa porte à la volée et descendis les marches quatre à quatre, avant d'entrer en trombe dans le salon, où se trouvait sa mère.

- Salut maman ! Dis, papa est arrivé ?

Son père. Un homme fort, gentil, attentionné, amusant, compréhensif… absent. Son travail dans l'armée faisait en sorte que c'était très rare que toute la famille se retrouve ensemble, elle, sa mère, son père et grand frère, Cédric. Alors, quand elle avait apprise qu'il reviendrait spécialement pour sa fête, pour elle, elle avait quasiment compté les secondes qui les séparaient. Elle avait tellement hâte de le voir, tellement de chose à lui raconter !

- Je… ma chérie… je suis désolée… balbutia sa mère.

C'est alors qu'Aryane se rendit compte que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, que sa mère semblait accablée et qu'elle tenait un papier dans ses mains. Une lettre. Non… non, non, non ! Et pourtant, la lettre, les yeux rouges, la tristesse, les pleurs… La peau déjà pas bien colorée de la jeune fille perdit le peu de couleurs qu'elle avait.

- Il est mort ? Lâcha-t-elle d'une petite voix. NON ! Dit moi que c'est faux !

- Il n'est pas mort… s'étrangla sa mère.

Alors là, elle était complètement perdue. Il ne pouvait pas y avoir plus larguée qu'Aryane. Si son père n'était pas mort, pourquoi ce chagrin ? Cette lettre ? Les excuses ? Voyant les points d'interrogations danser dans les yeux de sa fille, la mère lui tendit la lettre. Méfiante, Aryane la prit et parcourue les quelques lignes des yeux. Quand elle arriva au point final, elle laissa tomber le papier, sous le choc. Des larmes de rage se mirent à couler sur ses joues.

- Non… Il n'avait pas le droit… Pas aujourd'hui… ni jamais. IL N'AVAIT PAS LE DROIT ! hurla-t-elle.

Les seuls mots qu'elle avait réellement compris étaient « distance », « temps », « divorce », « oublie ». En gros, son père de merde les avait tous largué pour une autre et ne voulait plus entendre parler d'eux. La distance et le temps mettaient leurs relations familiales à trop rude épreuve et il demandait le divorce. Pas même une excuse, pas même un « je vous aime ». Non, juste qu'il partait et qu'ils devaient tous l'oublier, et qu'il ferait de même de son côté. Le monde d'Aryane venait de s'écrouler. Lui, son père, celui qu'elle aimait plus que tout, celui dont elle admirait le courage et la force de caractère, celui qui la comprenait le plus dans le bordel qu'était sa vie d'adolescente, venait de montrer à tous qu'il était le plus gros connard de la planète. La matinée se passa donc dans le silence le plus total. Sa mère s'enfermait dans un mutisme inquiétant, son frère venait d'apprendre la nouvelle et revenait à la maison, et Aryane ruminait ses pensées, toutes plus sombres les unes que les autres. Soudain, alors qu'il venait à peine de sonner trois heures de l'après-midi, le téléphone retentit dans toute la maison. La mère et la fille sursautèrent, et la première se décida finalement à répondre. Aryane, elle, tentait tant bien que mal d'écouter la conversation, mais n'en entendais que des bribes, voir rien du tout. Elle entendit sa mère pousser un gémissement de douleur et sortit alors de sa chambre en coup de vent, pour la trouver assise à même le sol, le téléphone éteint à côté d'elle.

- Maman ? demanda Aryane en essayant de rester calme.

- Il est mort, Aryane… Il est mort, il ne reviendra pas ! pleura sa mère.

Aryane devint livide à nouveau, sentant une once de panique la gagner.

- Qui ça ? Maman, qui est mort ? Papa ? Oncle Sim ? Papy Boulé ? Qui ? la pressa-t-elle.

Elle leva alors sa tête et planta son regard larmoyant dans le sien. Et elle souffla la réponse, qui agit comme un coup de poing sur Aryane.

- Cédric.

La jeune fille recula de quelques pas, sonnée, puis monta s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Et elle se mit à pleurer. De rage, de désespoir, de douleur, de tristesse. Elle finit finalement à se calmer, quoique trois heures plus tard. Elle s'était en effet légèrement endormie. Elle descendit à nouveau les marches et s'installa dans la cuisine, se servant un jus d'orange d'un air amorphe. Elle vit alors son oncle dans le salon.

- Salut, Oncle Sim, dit-elle simplement. T'as appris les nouvelles ? Tu sais, à propos de papa et Cédric ?

Il leva un regard peiné et compatissant sur elle, et elle sut alors que ce qui allait suivre n'allait pas, mais alors là pas du tout, lui plaire.

- Ma chérie… le… ta mère a été retrouvée, commença-t-il.

- Retrouvée ? s'étonna Aryane. Elle était partie ?

- Aryane… elle a sauté. Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle s'est jetée en bas de la falaise. Son corps a été retrouvé sur la plage il y a une heure, expliqua-t-il douloureusement.

Cette fois, c'était trop. Mais quelle vie de merde ! Aryane, prise d'une soudaine nausée, porta sa main à sa bouche pour étouffer un cri. Et elle courut. Elle courut hors de la cuisine. Elle courut hors de la maison, hors du quartier, hors de la ville. Elle courut pendant un temps indéterminé. Tout ce qu'elle sait, c'est qu'elle a courut à s'en briser les jambes et s'était finalement réfugiée au plus profond de la forêt. La jeune fille trébucha sur une pierre et s'étala de tout son long. Elle se releva en maugréant, les larmes coulant à nouveau. Elle s'accota contre un arbre, enfouie sa tête entre ses genoux, et se laissa aller à nouveau. Il fallait que ça sorte, ça allait lui faire du bien. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle allait devenir ? Où irait-elle vivre ? Est-ce qu'elle supporterait la pression encore longtemps ? Est-ce qu'elle a encore le gout de vivre, au moins ? Toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, mais aucune réponse ne venait s'ajouter au bordel qui régnait dans son esprit choqué. Soudain, un éclat blanc illumina un instant les bois et elle ferma les yeux, éblouie. Quand elle les rouvrit, elle vit une sorte de maelstrom d'un blanc aveuglant, d'où sortaient des créatures toutes plus laides et horribles les unes que les autres. Aryane voulut se cacher, mais c'était trop tard. L'un des monstres l'avait vu. Malgré tout, elle se releva et se remit à courir de toutes ses forces. Elle ne voulait pas se faire attraper. Pourtant, ses jambes, déjà trop épuisées, ne la portèrent pas bien loin et elle s'écroula sur le sol. Après quoi, elle ne fut que vaguement consciente de ce qui se passait. D'abord, des mains qui la relevaient. Puis, des voix, des cris rauques et dégoutants. Elle sentit qu'on la soulevait, qu'on la trainait quelque part, mais elle n'avait plus la force de se défendre. Elle vit un éclat blanc et lumineux, sans doute le maelstrom de tout à l'heure. Une vague de froid la parcourue, la luminosité disparue. Elle venait apparemment de traverser ledit maelstrom. Encore des voix, des cris encore plus repoussants, qui se répercutaient sur les murs dans un écho cacophonique et effrayant. Elle sentit qu'on la déplaçait et qu'on la déposait violement sur de la pierre froide, le sol sans aucun doute. Elle entendit des pas s'éloigner, une porte grincer, le silence s'installer. Et, peu avant de sombrer, elle se dit qu'elle avait vraiment une vie de merde. D'abord, son père les abandonnait sans scrupules. Ensuite, son frère se faisait tuer dans un stupide accident d'auto. Puis, sa mère se suicidait. Enfin, elle se retrouvait capturée par des monstres dignes des films d'horreur et enfermée dans ce qu'elle devinait une cellule. Oh, il ne fallait pas oublier qu'elle avait apparemment passé un maelstrom magique et que, de ce fait, elle se trouvait très loin de chez elle, voir dans un autre monde. Et dire qu'elle fêtait ses treize ans aujourd'hui ! Oui, sa vie était vraiment merdique, et quelque chose lui disait que ça allait s'empirer dans les jours à venir.


	2. Chapter 2

Trois jours. Trois jours qu'elle s'était réveillée dans une cellule minuscule qui puait le renfermé et la chair pourrissante, avec seule compagnie quelques rats et des cadavres défraichis. Et les monstres qui l'avaient capturés, bien sûr. Ceux-ci venaient d'ailleurs la voir chaque jour, soit pour lui donner de la nourriture franchement dégueulasse, soit pour la torturer. C'était souvent pour la deuxième option, par contre. Pourquoi la torturer ? Pourquoi la retenir captive ? Pourquoi ne pas la tuer ? Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Tant de questions et si peu de réponses… D'ailleurs, elle commençait à en avoir par dessus la tête de tout ça. Tsé, les coups de fouets, les coups de pieds, les coups poings, les gifles monumentales, les lacérations… Ça fait pas vraiment partit des habitudes d'Aryane, on se comprend bien. Mais malgré tout, elle serrait les dents et encaissait. Bien sûr, elle criait, pleurait, se débattait, mais jamais ne s'abaissait à supplier. Elle avait sa fierté, tout de même ! Le quatrième jour, un monstre entra. Aryane se recroquevilla dans un coin de sa cellule, espérant que ça ne serrait pas trop long.

- Bois ça, ordonna alors la créature en lui donnant un bol rempli d'un étrange liquide irisé et gélatineux.

Étonnée, elle ne réagit pas tout de suite. Pas très patient, l'immondice la saisit par le bras et la secoua.

- BOIS !

Effrayée, elle prit le bol et, après avoir lancé un regard méfiant à son contenu, l'avala d'une traite. Elle voulu alors tout recracher, mais main sale et malodorante du monstre se posa sur sa bouche et il lui pinça le nez, la forçant à tout avaler. Après qu'elle s'eut quelque peu étouffée avec le liquide immonde, il la lâcha, prit le bol, et quitta la cellule sans un mot de plus. Aryane, elle, se sentait trembler de plus en plus violemment. Que lui arrivait-il ? Elle sentit alors son sang bouillir de l'intérieur, elle avait l'impression de bruler vive. Elle se mit à hurler de douleur en se tortillant dans tout les sens, même si ça n'aidait en rien. Soudain, elle fut prise d'un vertige, tangua sur le côté, et s'écrasa finalement par terre, inconsciente. Elle ne se réveilla que deux jours plus tard, et elle découvrit alors qu'elle se trouvait étendue sur une paillasse propre et qu'un miroir sale et brisé se trouvait à l'opposée de la pièce. Bon, ce n'était pas le grand luxe, mais ça restait quelque chose. Elle se leva, chancela un peu sur ses pieds, et s'avança vers le miroir crasseux, curieuse de voir à quoi son visage ressemblait après tout ce temps enfermé. Elle devait être horrible et défigurée ! Pourtant, elle poussa un cri terrifié et tomba par terre, avant de se reprendre et regarder à nouveau son reflet. Le plus frappant était ses cheveux. Ils étaient devenus très longs, lui atteignaient le bas du dos, étaient ondulés et surtout, noirs. Noirs avec des reflets bleutés et des pointes rouge sang. Oh, c'était joli, bien sûr, mais ça restait choquant. Et puis, ses yeux étaient devenus dorés. Oui oui, dorés ! Et sa peau, bon sang de bon soir, sa peau n'était plus blanche, mais bien bronzée ! Elle trouvait aussi qu'elle s'était amincie, mais ça, ce n'était pas étonnant vu le peu qu'elle mangeait. La plus étonnant, en fait, c'est que son visage n'avait rien. Pas une cicatrice, pas un bleu. Bien sûr, sur le reste de on corps, tout était encore apparent, mais c'était peut être un bon signe. Aryane retourna s'asseoir sur son lit, songeuse. Si les monstres l'avaient capturés et torturés, ce n'est certainement pas pour lui faire un relooking. Cette pensée la fit sourire malgré tout, imaginant sans grande peine les ordures qu'ils étaient à un défilé de mode de Paris en train de juger les différentes tenues. Tout à coup, le même orque qu'hier entra à nouveau, tenant un bol remplit d'un liquide noir et très, très liquide. Il lui tendit le bol sans un mot.

- C'est hors de question.

Elle ne voulait pas souffrir autant qu'hier, il y avait anguille sous roche. Le monstre s'énerva et s'approcha d'elle d'un pas menaçant.

- Bois, maintenant !

- Non !

- Bois !

- Je ne veux pas !

Soudain, d'un coup, ses mains s'enflammèrent. Elle paniqua légèrement au début, mais se rendit vite compte que le feu ne lui faisait pas mal. Décidant de se poser les questions plus tard, elle leva ses bras devant elle et des boules de feu foncèrent sans prévenir sur l'immonde créature, qui prit feu en hurlant au meurtre.

- Trop cool, s'étonna Aryane en fixant ses mains.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre et, lorsque les monstres virent leur confrère étendu au sol, carbonisé, ils s'énervèrent. Aryane tenta de se défendre, mais ils étaient trop nombreux. Deux lui maintinrent les bras tandis qu'un la forçait è ouvrir la bouche. Un quatrième arriva alors avec un nouveau bol. La jeune fille tenta de se débattre, mais c'était peine perdue. Elle avala jusqu'à la dernière goutte la liquide nauséabond et les monstres la lâchèrent. Ils quittèrent la cellule alors qu'elle se mettait à trembler, comme la veille. Cette fois, pourtant, c'est comme si on la vidait de son sang et qu'on le remplaçait entièrement par un autre. Elle se mit à hurler, encore plus fort que la dernière fois. Après environ deux heures de torture qui parurent des jours à Aryane, tout cessa. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure, comme s'il voulait sortir de sa cage thoracique. Elle se releva avec difficulté et, redoutant ce qu'elle allait voir, s'approcha du miroir. Elle vit alors qu'elle semblait avoir grandit. Ses mouvements étaient plus fluides, plus souples. Elle se sentait légère et forte en même temps, comme si elle avait une nouvelle endurance, meilleure que la précédente. Elle repoussa une mèche noire derrière son oreille, comme elle avait prit l'habitude de le faire avec ses cheveux raides d'autre fois, lorsque sa main frôla la pointe de son oreille. Interloquée, elle dévoila celle-ci et vit qu'elle était pointue. Elle vérifia l'autre, même chose. Des oreilles pointues ? Comme les elfes et les lutins ? Mais c'est quoi, ce délire ? Et après, elle aura des ailes ? Non mais ça devient vraiment n'importe quoi… Préférant taire les questions qui lui assaillaient l'esprit, elle alla se coucher sur la paillasse, enjambant le corps du monstre qu'elle avait tué un peu plus tôt. Ses congénères n'avaient, en effet, pas vu l'utilité de l'enlever. L'odeur répugnante de la chair brulée et de la mort, combinée à la puanteur que la créature possédait déjà, rendait l'air quasiment irrespirable, et ce fut en se bouchant le nez qu'Aryane parvint à s'endormir, épuisée.

*-! LOLIPOP !-*

Elle avait un plan, un plan infaillible. Lorsque le prochain monstre arrivera, elle le brulera vif comme le précédent mais, cette fois, elle sortira immédiatement de la cellule. Après quoi, elle devra courir pour échapper à de potentiels poursuivants et trouver une sortie. Après tout, ils devaient bien sortir quelque part, non ? Enfin, lorsqu'elle serait dehors, elle devra continuer à courir pour ne pas se faire rattraper et trouvera de l'aide. Bon, d'accord, ce n'était peut-être pas le meilleur des plans, mais c'était le seul qu'elle avait alors… La porte de son cachot grinça, laissant passer… trois monstres. D'accord, premier imprévu ! Elle enflamma ses mains en concentrant sa colère dessus et des flammes apparurent. Elle se mit à les lancer sur ses geôliers et, alors qu'ils hurlaient de douleur, elle en profita pour s'éclipser. Pourtant, après quelques minutes de fuite, elle devait bien se rendre à l'évidence. Comment pourrait-elle trouver une quelconque sortie ? Est-ce qu'il y a une sortie, au moins ? Plus elle y réfléchissait et plus elle trouvait son plan stupide. Des pas se firent entendre derrière elle et, sans y penser plus longtemps, elle se remit à courir. Alors qu'elle débouchait dans ce qu'elle pensait un nième couloir, elle se retrouva prise au piège dans une immense grotte. Un peu plus bas, un pont extrêmement mince en pierre traversait un gouffre qui paraissait sans fond. Le problème, par contre, c'est qu'il y avait des centaines, que dis-je, des milliers de monstres répugnants comme ceux qui venaient chaque jour. Ils poussaient tous des cris terrifiants et la fixaient en hurlant. Elle entendit des pas s'arrêter derrière elle et, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour pour tenter malgré tout de s'échapper, une poigne de fer lui maintint les deux bras dans le dos. Elle se débattit, mais ça ne servait à rien. Elle vit alors une table de pierre devant elle, et comprit qu'elle s'était elle-même jetée dans la gueule du loup. Le monstre l'obligea à avancer et l'allongea de force sur la table. Il attacha ses mains avec une corde légèrement usée pendant qu'un autre faisait de même avec ses jambes. Un troisième arriva alors avec un bol rempli d'un liquide épais, visqueux et… rouge. La lumière se fit presque instantanément dans la tête de la jeune fille. Du sang ! Ça devait être du sang les deux dernières fois aussi ! Elle garda résolument la bouche fermée, les lèvres pincées, bien décidée à ne pas en prendre une seule gorgée. Pourtant, c'état sans compter sur les monstres qui l'obligèrent à tout avaler. Dès qu'elle eu but au complet, elle sentit une chaleur l'envahir et la nausée la prendre. C'était écœurant ! Les créatures se mirent à hurler ensemble, comme si ils criaient de joie. Les monstres s'écartèrent d'elle et elle se sentit alors étouffer. Malgré tout, prise d'une soudaine rage de vivre, un gout de meurtre l'envahit et, d'un coup sec, elle parvint à briser les cordes qui la retenaient. Sa force avait apparemment augmentée, aussi. Les créatures eurent à peine le temps d'intervenir. Elle se leva d'un bond et créa un mur de flamme pour couvrir sa fuite. Elle se mit à descendre vers le pont et commença à le traverser avec une agilité déconcertante lorsque que quelque chose siffla à son oreille et se ficha dans la pierre devant elle, manquant de la faire trébucher. Bordel, ils lui tiraient des flèches ! Elle courut encore plus vite, évitant les projectiles mortels comme elle le pouvait.

- NE LA TUEZ PAS ! entendit-elle hurler derrière elle malgré la cacophonie ambiante.

Elle atteignit finalement l'autre côté du pont et c'est avec soulagement qu'elle vit une sortie, à deux mètres à peine d'elle. Alors qu'elle parvenait à sortir, une douleur lui vrilla dans l'épaule droite. Elle tituba et tomba à genoux dans l'herbe. Les cris retentirent derrière elle, beaucoup plus proches qu'auparavant. Serrant les dents, tenant son épaule, elle se releva et se mit à courir vers ce qui semblait être une forêt. Elle pourrait sûrement y trouver une cachette. Après plusieurs minutes de course, elle atteignit finalement ladite forêt. Il y régnait un calme étrange, un silence pesant et soulageant à la fois. Elle y pénétra, perdant de la vitesse au fur et à mesure. Alors qu'elle titubait pour continuer d'avancer, sa tête se mit à tourner violemment et elle trébucha, avant de se mettre à faire plusieurs tonneaux vers le bas d'une pente. Sa vue lui fit défaut, tout commençait à s'obscurcir. Bientôt, elle ne vit plus rien. Elle se sentit tomber dans quelque chose de liquide, froid. De l'eau, apparemment, et prenant compte du mouvement, elle devait être dans une rivière. Mais, attendez une seconde… Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas bouger ? Pourquoi elle ne voyait rien ? Pourquoi se sentait-elle entrainée vers le fond ? Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression que cette journée serait sa dernière ? Elle doutait pourtant de trouver les réponses à temps…


	3. Chapter 3 part 1

Haldir patrouillait dans la forêt de la Lorien depuis plusieurs jours, maintenant, avec ses soldats ainsi que son ami Aragorn, le rodeur. Ils étaient en train de marcher silencieusement lorsque des cris retentirent, à l'intérieur du bois. C'était des cris d'orcs. Aussitôt, ils se précipitèrent vers les cris des répugnantes créatures, prêts à en découdre et à défendre leur territoire. Ils tombèrent sur une vingtaine d'ennemis. Sans attendre, ils foncèrent dans le tas et se mirent à tous les tuer. Bien vite, il n'en resta plus un seul debout et aucun des elfes n'était mort.

- Qu'est-ce qui les a conduit si loin dans la Lothlórien ? s'étonna Aragorn.

- Nous n'avons qu'à poser directement la question aux principaux concernés, proposa Haldir.

En effet, l'un des orcs était encore vivant, même si il ne survivrait plus très longtemps. Haldir s'approcha de lui et pointa son arc sur lui.

- Que faisiez vous si loin dans notre forêt ? Répond, immonde créature, et j'abrégerais tes souffrances ! ordonna-t-il froidement.

- La gamine... enfuie… poursuite… expliqua l'orc en crachant du sang. Mais nous avons… atteint… notre but ! Bientôt… vous tomberez… tous.

Et il mourut avant de pouvoir en dire plus. Le capitaine et le rodeur se regardèrent, interloqués, mais Aragorn vit alors des traces étranges sur le sol. Il se pencha et les étudia.

- Ce sont les traces d'un humain, une enfant je dirais, une jeune fille. Ils continuent tout droit mais, vu la façon dont les traces sont placées, je dirais qu'elle était blessée. Les traces continuent sur quelques mètres et… elle est apparemment tombée en bas de la pente, expliqua-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

Il se releva d'un bond et descendit rapidement mais prudemment ladite pente, pour arriver aux berges de la Nimrodel. Il fixa la rivière pendant quelques temps, semblant inquiet, et il vit alors une masse noire flotter un peu plus loin et emporter par le courant. Sans attendre, il plongea dans l'eau glaciale et nagea à toutes vitesses vers ce qui semblait être un corps. Il parvint finalement à l'atteindre et, sans attendre, il souleva la tête hors de l'eau. C'était une jeune fille, une enfant elfe apparemment. Il la tira sur la rive alors qu'Haldir et le reste de la troupe arrivait près de lui. Aragorn allongea la fugitive sur la berge et écouta son cœur. Étonnamment, il battait encore. Il parvint après quelques secondes à faire sortir l'eau de ses poumons et, semblant revivre, elle pris une grande inspiration, se redressa en courbant le dos vers l'avant et darda son regard sur son sauveur.

- NON ! hurla-t-elle.

Et elle retomba dans l'inconscience. Aragorn la rattrapa juste avant que sa tête n'atteigne le sol. Pourtant, ce n'est pas tant le cri, ni la flèche plantée dans son épaule, qui l'avaient choqué le plus, mais bien ses yeux. Ses yeux blancs…

- Haldir, connaissez-vous cette elfe ? demanda Aragorn en la soulevant.

- Je ne l'ai jamais vu et, vous devez l'admettre, Estel, c'est la première fois que je vois une elfe comme celle-ci, répliqua le capitaine.

- Je pense que c'est elle, la fugitive dont parlait l'orc, répondit le rodeur. Il faut l'emmener au plus vite en Lothlórien, la flèche qui l'a atteinte était enduite de poison. Je peux en retarder les effets, mais ma science médicale s'arrête là. Je m'y rends la plus vite possible.

- Orophin va t'accompagner, ajouta Haldir. Si les orcs sont vraiment après elle, vous ne serez pas trop de deux pour en venir à bout s'ils vous tombaient dessus.

Le frère d'Haldir s'approcha et, sans attendre plus longtemps, les deux hommes se mirent en route pour la Lothlórien, Aryane reposant dans les bras d'Aragorn. Elle ne tiendrait plus très longtemps, il fallait qu'ils se dépêchent !

*-! LOLIPOP !-*

Après un jour et demi de course, ils arrivèrent enfin à destination. Aryane ne s'était pas réveillée depuis la dernière fois. Pendant qu'Aragorn conduisait la jeune fille à la maison de guérison, Orophin se rendait devant ses souverains pour expliquer la situation. Il monta les marches quatre à quatre, manquant de bousculer quelques gardes, et arriva finalement devant les Seigneurs.

- Seigneur Celeborn, Dame Galadriel, salua-t-il en s'inclinant.

- Orophin, vous êtes déjà de retour ? s'étonna Celeborn.

- Nous avons eu un contretemps, mais seuls moi et Estel sommes revenus ici, expliqua l'elfe. Il se trouve qu'une enfant elfe était prisonnière dans la Moria. Elle est parvenue à s'enfuir, mais elle était grièvement blessée, et des orcs la poursuivaient. Elle a bien faillit se noyer dans la Nimrodel, mais Aragorn est parvenu à la sauver. Elle se trouve en ce moment à la maison de guérison.

- Merci, Orophin. Tu peux aller prendre du repos, nous allons voir ce que nous devrons faire, répondit doucement Galadriel.

Il s'inclina une dernière fois et quitta le talant des souverains. Ceux-ci se concertèrent du regard.

- Je vais voir de quoi il en retourne, annonça la dame d'une voix douce. J'irais seule.

- Comme vous voudrez, _Melon nín, _répondit son époux.

Galadriel se leva gracieusement et quitta à son tour le talant, pour se rendre à la maison de guérison. Elle y pénétra sans un bruit et vit le seul lit occupé, tout au fond. Elle s'en approcha et vit une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs et à la peau brun doré. Son épaule était bandée et sa poitrine se soulevait de façon régulière. Ses oreilles étaient pointues, mais ce n'était pas une elfe, Galadriel en était certaine. Elle tenta d'entrer dans son esprit, mais une force étrange la repoussa, doucement, mais fermement. La respiration de la jeune fille se troubla, signe qu'elle allait bientôt se réveiller. Galadriel s'assit alors sur une chaise, près du lit, et attendit patiemment l'éveil.

*-! LOLIPOP !-*

Aryane papillonna des yeux quelques secondes, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle était allongée sur quelque chose de moelleux, confortable. Un lit ? Elle regarda autour d'elle, mais ne vit rien. Tout était si noir ! Elle sentait pourtant une présence prêt d'elle. Elle se redressa et regarda autour d'elle à nouveau, commençant à paniquer.

- Je sais que vous êtes là, montrez vous !

Galadriel ne savait comment réagir. Elle était pourtant là, à côté d'elle, comment ne pouvait-elle pas la voir.

- Je suis ici, déclara-t-elle doucement.

Aryane se retourna vivement vers l'endroit d'où semblait provenir la voix.

- Où ? Je ne vois rien, ouvrez les lumières !

Galadriel comprit alors ce qui se passait en avisant les yeux voilés de l'adolescente. Elle posa une main sur son bras, qu'elle voulait rassurante, mais la jeune fille se dégagea violemment, paniquée.

- Où suis-je ? Pourquoi je ne vois rien ? Qui êtes vous ? débita-t-elle rapidement.

- Je suis la Dame Galadriel, répondit celle-ci. Tu es en Lothlórien, en sécurité maintenant. Les orcs ne pourront plus t'atteindre, désormais.

- Les orcs ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Galadriel était littéralement sur le cul. Comment l'enfant pouvait-elle ignorer ceux qui l'avaient apparemment torturé ?

- Ce sont les créatures qui t'ont poursuivit, expliqua-t-elle.

- Vous n'avez pas répondu à mon autre question ! Pourquoi ne vous montrez-vous pas, pourquoi je ne vois rien !?

- Je crains que tu ne sois devenue aveugle…

- QUOI ! AVEUGLE ! NON, NON, NON ! Rendez moi mes yeux, rendez moi ma vue ! Non…

Aryane se mit à pleurer. Même si elle ne voulait pas y croire, ça expliquait beaucoup de choses… Elle sentit que la Dame Galadriel quittait l'endroit où elle se trouvait, mais ne fit rien pour la retenir. Aveugle… c'était pire que ce qu'elle imaginait. Mais pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi vivait-elle tout ça ? Elle continua à pleurer son malheur une bonne partie de la nuit, avant de finalement s'endormir.


	4. Chapter 3 part 2

*-! LOLIPOP !-*

Elle ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça. Ça faisait deux jours qu'elle était arrivée en Lothlórien et elle mangeait à peine, plus vraiment habituée. Elle dormait presque tout le temps et ignorait tous ceux qui venaient dans l'infirmerie, car elle avait compris où elle se trouvait. Pourtant, Aryane ne se reconnaissait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas continuer à vivre comme ça, il fallait qu'elle avance, qu'elle ne se laisse pas abattre. Elle devait se reprendre en main et apprendre à vivre malgré son handicape. Ce fut donc dans l'après-midi du troisième jour qu'elle se leva et, prudemment, descendit de son lit. Elle se dressa sur ses jambes, manqua de tomber, puis repris son équilibre. Elle plaça ses mains devant elle, afin d'éviter les possibles obstacles, s'aidant des lits, des meubles et des murs parfois. Aryane se rendit donc à ce qu'elle supposait être une armoire de vêtements et l'ouvrit. Elle tâta un peu l'intérieur et ses mains entrèrent en contact avec un tissus léger, une robe apparemment. Elle la saisit et, après s'être battue avec pendant plusieurs minutes, elle parvint à l'enfiler. Elle continua à arpenter la pièce quand elle entendit quelqu'un entrer.

- Vous êtes réveillée !

- Euh… oui ? Mais excusez moi, qui êtes vous ?

- Oh, désolée. Mon nom est Alassë, c'est moi qui me suis occupée de vous pendant votre convalescence, expliqua un voix douce et féminine.

- Merci beaucoup, Alassë, répondit la jeune fille. Je suis Aryane. Est-ce que vous sauriez où je peux trouver une brosse ?

- Bien sûr, mais je vais m'occuper de vous. Asseyez vous sur un lit, je reviens.

- Euh… d'accord, mais arrêtez de me vouvoyer, s'il vous plait. J'ai l'impression d'être vieille, soupira Aryane.

Elle sentit une présence dans son dos, sans doute Alassë. Elle sentit alors ses cheveux tirer vers le bas, signe que la personne qui s'occupait d'elle avait commencé son travail.

- Et quel âge avez… as-tu, Aryane ? demanda Alassë.

- J'ai… j'ai eu treize ans il y a quelques jours, expliqua difficilement l'adolescente.

Voyant qu'il s'agissait d'un souvenir douloureux, Alassë changea de sujet.

- Je ne savais pas que les elfes pouvaient avoir des cheveux comme ça.

- Les elfes ? s'étrangla Aryane. Attendez, vous êtes une elfe ? Je suis dans une cité d'elfes ? Entourée d'elfes ?

- Et bien, oui, s'étonna Alassë.

- Vous rigolez, j'espère ! Les elfes n'existent pas, déclara Aryane.

« Et les orcs non plus ne devraient pas exister » ajouta-t-elle mentalement.

- Et pourtant, c'est ce que je suis, affirma doucement Alassë. Je pensais que tu le savais…

- À cause de mes oreilles, c'est ça ? compléta l'adolescente. Non, je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé, mais je me suis réveillée avec les oreilles pointues lorsque j'étais… prisonnière des orcs. Mais je ne suis pas une elfe.

- D'accord. Voilà, j'ai terminé !

Aryane tâta ses cheveux et les sentit doux comme la soie, avec quelques tresses. Ça devait être très beau. Elle se releva et s'appuya contre le mur.

- Ça va ?

- Oui, je pète la forme, c'est juste que j'ais besoin du mur pour me diriger…

- « Pète la forme » ? releva l'elfe.

- Je suis en pleine forme, traduisit Aryane. Voyez vous, à cause du traitement de mes geôliers, je suis… je suis devenue aveugle, alors j'ai besoin des murs pour m'aider à me diriger.

- Voudrais-tu que je t'aide ?

- Non, ça ira, je vais m'arranger toute seule. Merci encore !

Aryane se leva et réussit à sortir de l'infirmerie. Aussitôt, un vent frais vint lui caresser le visage. Elle se mit à arpenter les différents couloirs, s'appuyant sur les murs. Après une vingtaine de minutes, elle sentit une présence dans son dos.

- Qui est là ? demanda-t-elle dans le vide, méfiante, en se retournant.

- Impressionnant, vous devez bien être la seule à me voir arriver, affirma une voix masculine.

À la simple mention de la vue, Aryane se raidit, puis se reprit. Elle devait passer par dessus.

- Qui êtes vous ?

- Haldir, Capitaine de la garde de la Lorien.

- Je vois. Pourriez vous me conduire à la Dame Galadriel ? J'ai besoin de lui parler, mais je crois que je me suis perdue, soupira Aryane.

- Bien sûr, jeune…

- Aryane, compléta celle-ci.

Haldir était intrigué par cette enfant elfe. Elle avait deviné sa présence, ce qui était presque un exploit, et ses yeux était voilé, nacrés, opalescents, blancs, enfin bon, vous comprenez ? Il accepta de la conduire à sa dame et lui présenta son bras. Elle, elle continuait de le fixer, sans réagir, et il comprit soudain de quoi il en retournait. Elle était aveugle. Il s'approcha donc d'elle et prit son bras. Il la sentit se raidir, mais ne se stoppa pas. Il prit donc le bras de la jeune fille et le déposa sur le sien, afin de mieux la conduire. Elle comprit alors la manœuvre et le laissa faire. Ils marchèrent quelques minutes dans le silence absolu, lorsqu'il se décida à parler.

- Est-ce que vous êtes… aveugle ?

Il se gifla mentalement pour le manque de tact et, quand il la vit se crisper, il redouta qu'elle ne fonde en larmes. Pourtant, elle les retint courageusement, pris une grande inspiration et se décida à répondre.

- Je le crains, en effet, répondit-elle doucement.

- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas le demander comme ça… s'excusa le capitaine.

- Ça va aller, affirma-t-elle. Il faudra bien que je passe par-dessus un jour ou l'autre. Je ne laisserais pas des créatures répugnantes gâcher ma vie.

- Ce sont de sages paroles. Tenez, nous sommes arrivés.

- Merci beaucoup, Haldir, le remercia Aryane avant de détacher son bras du sien.

Elle s'avança de quelques pas et, ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir, elle s'inclina devant les souverains.

- Je vois que tu es enfin sortie, dit Galadriel d'une voix neutre.

- En effet. Je tenais à me faire pardonner mon comportement envers vous qui m'avez sauvé et recueilli, expliqua Aryane.

- Je comprend pourquoi tu as réagis ainsi, et saches que tu es la bienvenue ici tant et aussi longtemps que tu le souhaiteras, affirma la dame.

- Merci de tout cœur, Dame Galadriel, mais je ne sais pas si je pourrais accepter votre offre.

- Je te propose de venir manger avec nous, tu pourras peut être nous éclairer d'avantage sur le pourquoi et le comment de ta présence en la Lorien, proposa Celeborn. Et après, tu verras ce que tu veux faire.

- Bien entendu, accepta la jeune fille.

Elle entendit des pas s'approcher d'elle et quelqu'un lui prendre le bras pour le déposer sur le sien.

- Je vais guider tes pas, déclara la dame.

- Merci, souffla l'adolescente.

- Alors, quel est ton nom ?

- Oh, désolée, je m'appelle Aryane Whitehope.

Elle sentit la dame se raidir, mais cela passa tellement vite qu'elle ne su si elle avait rêvé.

- C'est un très joli nom. Et quel âge as-tu, Aryane ?

- Treize ans.

Cette fois, ce furent les deux seigneurs qui sentirent son trouble. Ils arrivèrent alors à la salle de banquets et, après avoir aidé la jeune fille à s'installer, ils prirent place à ses côtés. Ils commencèrent à manger et, quelques minutes plus tard, Celeborn se décida à parler.

- Je m'excuse de te presser, mais il nous faudrait savoir toute l'histoire.

- Et bien, vous aller peut être me prendre pour une folle, mais je viens de loin, très loin, voir un autre monde, où les elfes et les orcs n'existent pas.

Comme les seigneurs ne disaient rien, elle se dit que la pilule était plutôt bien passée et poursuivit.

- Il a plus d'une semaine, maintenant, je me suis réveillée dans ma chambre et suis descendue en bas à toute vitesse, car mon père était supposé être revenu. Je ne le voyais que très rarement à cause de son travail, alors vous comprenez que j'étais plutôt énervée. Pourtant, arrivée en bas, j'ai trouvé ma mère en larme, et elle m'a donné une lettre. C'était de mon père. Il disait que la situation devenait trop difficile et il était parti avec une autre femme. Il ne voulait plus entendre parler de nous.

Elle se racla la gorge et poursuivit.

- Mon frère, qui habitait à une heure de chez nous, a décidé de revenir pour nous soutenir, ma mère et moi. Pourtant, il a eu un accident, et il est mort sur le coup. Je suis montée dans ma chambre et y suis restée trois heures à pleurer. Quand je suis redescendue, j'ai trouvé mon oncle, qui semblait m'attendre. Et il m'a apprit que ma mère s'était suicidée.

Elle sentit ses yeux s'embuer mais retins ses larmes. Elle ne devait pas craquer.

- Si tu le désires, nous pouvons remettre cette conversation à plus tard. Ce sont de douloureux souvenirs que nous avons fait resurgir, proposa Celeborn.

- Non, je dois passer par dessus. Enfin, quand j'ai appris à propos de ma mère, je me suis enfuie. J'ai couru pendant des heures, comme si je pouvais fuir la réalité. J'ai fini par me perdre dans une forêt. Alors que je m'asseyais pour reprendre mes esprits, une sorte de portail s'est ouvert devant moi, et les monstres que vous appelez des orcs en sont sortis. J'ai tenté de m'enfuir mais j'étais épuisée. Ils m'ont bien vite attrapé et m'ont ramené avec eux aussi vite qu'ils étaient arrivés. Tout ça s'est déroulé en une journée, la journée où je fêtais mon anniversaire, continua la jeune file.

Galadriel, pourtant capable de garder son calme en toute situation, hoqueta de stupeur.

- Pendant trois jours, ils m'ont torturés. Je ne savais rien, ne comprenais rien, et ils venaient toujours pour me frapper. Puis, lors du quatrième jour, un orc est entré avec un bol rempli d'un substance étrange et m'a ordonné de boire. Ne voulant pas me faire frapper, j'ai obéi, ce que j'ai grandement regretté. La douleur était insupportable, je ne sais même pas comment j'ai fait pour ne pas devenir folle. Je me suis évanouie peu après et, quand je me suis réveillée, j'ai vu qu'il y avait un miroir. Je suis allée me regarder, redoutant de voir un visage tuméfié, mais ce que j'ai vu m'a choqué. Autrefois, j'avais les cheveux blonds et raides, et mes yeux étaient vert émeraude. Ma peau était pâle, aussi. Quand je me suis regardée, mes cheveux et ma peau étaient ainsi, et mes yeux étaient devenus dorés. C'est là que le même orc que la veille est entrée, avec un nouveau bol. Il m'a ordonné de boire, j'ai refusé et, alors qu'il allait me frapper, mes mains ses sont enflammées.

Pour leur donner un exemple, Aryane leva ses mains devant elle et, d'un coup, elles prirent feu. Cette fois, vraiment choqués, le seigneur et la dame, poussèrent un petit cri. Aryane cessa son petit tour de passe-passe et poursuivit son récit.

- Je l'ai tué. Bien sûr, c'était un accident, mais il est quand même mort. Plusieurs de ses congénères sont arrivés, attirés par les cris. Ils m'ont forcé à boire et sont repartis. La douleur était pire que la précédente et j'ai même supplié la mort de venir me chercher. Lorsque tout a cessé, j'étais plus agile, plus mince, plus souple, enfin bref, j'étais comme les elfes. Et j'avais les oreilles pointues.

Elle prit une grande inspiration, le pire était à venir.

- Une rage de vivre sans pareil est montée en moi lorsque trois orcs sont venus me chercher. Je les ais tous tué et suis sortie de ma cellule en courant. J'ai parcouru d'innombrables couloirs avant d'arriver dans une salle immense avec d'horribles créatures qui hurlaient partout. Mes poursuivants mon rattrapé et attaché à une table. Ils m'on forcé à boire une dernière fois un liquide rouge, et c'est là que je me suis rendue compte que tout ce que j'avais ingurgité était du sang. La douleur s'est à nouveau emparée de moi, et quand tout s'est achevé, j'ai réussi à me défaire de mes cordes et à passer un pont en pierre très étroit vers ce que je devinais être une sortie. Ils se sont mis à me tirer dessus et une flèche m'a atteint l'épaule. J'ai tout de même continué ma course, je ne voulais pas retourner là-dedans. J'ai atteint votre forêt, je les entendais me poursuivre. Ma tête s'est mise à tourner, j'ai perdu l'équilibre, ma vue s'est obscurcie et j'ai basculé dans ce que je devinais être une rivière.

- La Nimrodel, dit Galadriel.

- Je me souviens seulement de m'être redressée, j'ai croisé le regard d'un homme et c'est le noir à nouveau. Vous connaissez la suite, conclu tristement Aryane.

- Ma pauvre enfant…

Les seigneurs en avaient vu des vertes et des pas mûrs, des situations horribles par centaine, mais l'histoire de la jeune Aryane les avait profondément touché et, d'un seul regard, ils comprirent que leur choix était déjà fait.

- Aryane, si tu veux, tu pourrais vivre ici, en Lothlórien, avec nous. Tu apprendrais à vivre malgré l'absence de ta vue et à te déplacer normalement, tu pourrais apprendre à parler l'elfique et tu pourrais apprendre à te battre et à te défendre si, un jour, tu recroisais la route des orcs. Tu es sous notre protection, désormais, mais le choix te reviens, déclara Galadriel d'une voix douce.

- Vous me proposez, en quelque sorte, d'être votre pupille, c'est ça ? tenta Aryane.

- Exactement.

- Je… je ne sais pas quoi dire… Vous êtes tellement gentils, c'est… ça représente énormément pour moi. J'accepte avec plaisir votre proposition.

- Dans ce cas, nous t'attribueront une chambre dans le talant royal. En attendant, Haldir s'occupera de toi.

Lorsqu'il entendit son nom, le capitaine se raidit. En effet, malgré l'impolitesse dont il savait faire preuve, il avait écouté toute la conversation et le récit d'Aryane l'avait bouleversé, lui, un elfe avec des millénaires de vécu ! Et il s'était promis de l'aider car, mine de rien, il s'était attaché à elle en un temps record. Il ressentait pour elle une sorte d'amour fraternel, ce qu'il ne ressentait qu'envers ses frères et Aragorn. Il entra donc dans la salle d'un pas décidé.

- Vous m'avez fait demander, ma dame, mon seigneur ?

- À partir de maintenant, tu seras le guide d'Aryane dans la cité. Tu lui apprendras aussi le maniement des armes et le combat au corps-à-corps. Il faut qu'elle sache se défendre si jamais elle tombait sur des orcs, ordonna Galadriel.

- Bien, ma dame.

- Oh et, une dernière chose, elle est désormais notre pupille, Haldir, alors je vous pris de la traiter avec le respect dû à son rang.

- Comme vous voudrez. Aryane ?

- Je viens. Merci encore, Dame Galadriel, Seigneur Celeborn.

Elle se leva, s'inclina, puis pris le bras qu'Haldir lui tendait, tâtant un peu de vide avant, et ils quittèrent la salle.

- Je pourrais vous poser une question ? demanda alors Aryane.

- Bien sûr.

- Alors répondez moi honnêtement. Est-ce qu'être en charge de moi-même vous dérange ?

- Honnêtement ? Non. Je ne saurais l'expliquer, mais depuis la première fois que je vous ais vu, je vous considère comme une petite sœur.

- Je… je suis flattée, Haldir. Je serais très heureuse de vous considérer comme mon frère, s'émut Aryane. Mais dans ce cas, est-ce que je peux vous tutoyer ?

- Et bien… j'imagine que oui, s'étonna le capitaine.

- Et bien, fais de même, d'accord ? Parce que le vouvoiement me donne des rides ! rigola Aryane en faisant un immense sourire.

Et, aussi étonnant que ça puisse paraître, Haldir éclata de rire.


	5. Chapter 4 part 1

Aryane et Haldir s'entendaient très bien. Le capitaine avait eu quelques difficultés avec le tutoiement, mais à part ça, tout allait bien. Ils étaient en train de marcher dans les jardins lorsque la jeune fille se figea.

- Aryane ? s'inquiéta l'elfe.

- Il y a quelqu'un d'autre, mais ce n'est pas un elfe, déclara-t-elle en regardant nerveusement autour d'elle.

- Tu n'as rien à craindre ici, aucun orc n'a réussit à atteindre la Lorien depuis sa création. Je crois plutôt que tu as senti la présence d'Aragorn, expliqua-t-il.

- Oh, je vois, soupira-t-elle. Mais… c'est qui, Aragorn ?

Elle semblait vraiment perdue, et Haldir sourit.

- Ne te moque pas ! dit-elle en lui donnant un petit coup de poing.

- Comment as-tu su que je souriais ?

- J'en sais fichtrement rien ! s'exclama-t-elle. Une sorte de pressentiment. Mais, au risque de me répéter, c'est qui, Aragorn ?

- C'est l'homme qui t'a sauvé de la noyade, il est à une dizaine de mètres de nous.

- Tu penses que je pourrais lui parler ? J'aimerais bien le remercier, demanda Aryane.

- Je suis certain qu'il sera heureux de prendre de tes nouvelles.

- Pourquoi ? Je ne le connais même pas, s'étonna la jeune fille.

- Un conseil : Ne cherche jamais à comprendre Aragorn.

Le rodeur, entendant la voix d'Haldir, se retourna. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il le vit bavarder avec l'enfant elfe qu'il avait secouru ! Le plus étrange, c'est qu'ils se tutoyaient, d'après ce qu'il avait compris. Il s'approcha d'eux.

- Aragorn ! Aryane désirait vous parler, dit Haldir en le voyant arriver.

L'adolescente leva la tête vers la provenance de la voix. Aragorn, lui, était encore interloqué de l'étrange couleur de ses yeux. Se pourrait-il que…

- Je tenais à vous remercier, Aragorn. Sans vous, je ne crois pas que j'aurais pu survivre encore longtemps, déclara Aryane en s'inclinant légèrement.

- Je ne me voyais pas passer mon chemin, surtout s'il s'agissait d'une enfant elfe, affirma Aragorn.

À sa plus grande surprise, Aryane éclata de rire.

- Sérieusement ? Moi ? Une elfe ? Mais pourquoi tout le monde pense ça ?

- Et bien… vos oreilles, balbutia Aragorn.

- Ah, oui… c'est fou comme ce détail me rattrape toujours ! Dis, Haldir, ça se voit tant que ça ? se moqua-t-elle.

Le rodeur cru qu'il allait faire une crise cardiaque lorsqu'il entendit le rire di capitaine. Même s'ils étaient amis, il n'avait jamais réussi cet exploit.

- Je suis humaine, comme vous, se calma enfin Aryane. C'est de la faut des orcs si je suis comme ça, c'est tout, se rembrunit-elle.

Elle se braqua d'un coup.

- Quelqu'un arrive, déclara-t-elle.

Peu après, un elfe arriva en courant près d'eux.

- Haldir ! La dame demande à te voir !

- Merci, Orophin. Oh, Aryane, je te présente mon frère, Orophin. Il a aidé Aragorn à te mener jusqu'ici saine et sauve, dit le capitaine.

- Merci beaucoup, Orophin, répondit-elle. Tu dois partir tout de suite ? demanda-t-elle ensuite au capitaine.

- Oui, la dame me demande, mais je suis certain qu'Aragorn se fera un plaisir de poursuivre le chemin avec toi, proposa le concerné.

- Ça ne me dérange aucunement, ajouta le rodeur.

- Vous êtes sûr ? s'inquiéta Aryane. Je peux toujours retrouver mon chemin toute seule jusqu'à ma chambre.

- J'aimerais bien t'y voir, s'esclaffa Haldir. Aller, à tout à l'heur ! Oh, Aragorn, je dois seulement vous dire quelques mots, après je dois y aller.

- Bien sûr.

Ils s'éloignèrent de quelques pas.

- Aryane n'a pas vécu des choses faciles, ces derniers temps. Je vous conseille d'éviter de parler de ses yeux.

- Elle est… aveugle ? tenta Aragorn.

Haldir se contenta de hocher la tête, et il partit. Le rodeur retourna près de la jeune fille, qui attendait sans bouger.

- Dites, Aragorn, est-ce que je peux vous tutoyer ?

Il se figea. Ce n'est pas le genre de chose qu'on demandait, non pas que ça lui déplaisait, c'était juste… étrange.

- Si ça vous chante, répondit-il.

- Tu peux me tutoyer comme la dame Galadriel, tu sais, ajouta-t-elle.

- Et bien… d'accord ?

Il lui prit le bras, mais elle se dégagea.

- Non ! Je suis parfaitement capable de me déplacer seule ! affirma-t-elle.

Elle fit quelques pas mais trébucha sur un banc de pierre et s'étala dans l'herbe. Aragorn étouffa un rire et s'approcha d'elle pour l'aider à se relever.

- Je suis capable de m'organiser seule, je ne suis plus une enfant ! Protesta-t-elle. Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, je ne suis pas faible !

Elle tenta de se relever mais se frappa la tête contre un vase en céramique rempli de fleur.

- AIEUUUUH !

Elle s'assit donc au sol et serra ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Les larmes se mirent à couler d'elles mêmes et le rodeur, compatissant à sa douleur, s'agenouilla à côté d'elle.

- Je ne suis plus rien, sans mes yeux, sanglota Aryane. Je veux me montrer forte, j'essaie de passer par dessus, mais tout ça me dépasse ! Je ne peux plus me déplacer sans aide, je ne peux plus manger sans risquer de renverser mon assiette, je ne peux plus me changer ni même trouver une foutue brosse toute seule, je ne peux plus vivre normalement !

- Vous… tu as vécu des choses difficiles, je le comprends, mais…

- Non, non ! Non, tu ne comprends pas ! s'écria-t-elle. Tu ne peux pas comprendre, personne ne le peut…

- Pourquoi être sortie aujourd'hui ? demanda alors Aragorn.

- Pardon ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi pas demain, ou dans une autre semaine ?

Elle inspira profondément, tentant de reprendre son calme.

- Ce matin, quand je me suis réveillée, je me suis rendue compte que mon attitude, mon comportement, était inacceptable. Même mes… mes parents, ne m'auraient pas reconnus. Je n'étais plus celle que j'étais, je me dégoutais moi-même alors, j'ai fait ce que je pensais être le mieux, et j'ai décidé de me reprendre. Pas juste pour moi, mais pour eux, pour ma famille, même si je ne la reverrais jamais, expliqua-t-elle. Parce que je sais qu'ils auraient été déçus, sinon.

- Alors faites… fais comme ce matin : Reprend toi ! Pense à eux, pense à toi. Tu es en état de choc et c'est tout a fait normal. Tu as besoin d'aide, mais ce n'est pas de la faiblesse. Ça pourrait n'être qu'une question de temps, même. Si tu veux, je peux tenter de t'aider.

Elle leva son regard humide sur lui. Il lui sourit, même si elle ne pouvait pas le voir.

- Vraiment ? demanda-t-elle.

- Vraiment. Allez, séchez… sèche ces larmes, nous allons commencer maintenant !

Elle sourit à son tour et passa sa main sur son visage pour enlever les dernières traces de ses pleurs. Puis, Aragorn l'aida à se relever et ils se dirigèrent vers une clairière qu'on utilisait habituellement pour l'entrainement aux armes.

- Aragorn, où sommes-nous ? demanda Aryane.

- Enlève tes chaussures, ordonna-t-il.

- Hein ?

Il se demandait vraiment où elle avait apprise à parler. Pas que son langage était malpropre mais ses expressions étaient parfois étranges.

- Enlève tes chaussures. Tu me fais confiance ?

- Ça m'étonne, mais oui, répondit-elle.

Et la jeune fille obéit. Elle se retrouva donc nu pied dans l'herbe. Puis, sans prévenir, Aragorn la lâcha et partit s'installer quelques mètres plus loin.

- Aragorn ? Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes ? Et où es-tu ?

- On va faire ça sous la forme d'un jeu, dit-il, sa voix semblant vraiment loin pour l'adolescente.

- Oh, c'est bon quand même, j'ai passé l'âge de faire des jeux de gamins, plaida-t-elle.

- Et pourtant, c'est la base. Aller, attrape moi ! Promis, j'y vais lentement pour commencer, répliqua Aragorn.

- Quoi, c'est un peu comme le Marco Polo ? s'amusa Aryane. Ou Fish Fish ?

- Qu'est-ce donc ? s'étonna Aragorn.

- Des jeux semblables, chez moi, sauf qu'on bandait les yeux de la personne et qu'on la faisait tourner trois fois sur elle même avant qu'elle n'essaye d'attraper les joueurs, répondit Aryane.

- Je crois qu'on va y aller doucement au début, répondit-il. Aller, vient me chercher !

- Mais j'y vois _que dalle_, moi !

Marco Polo ? Fish Fish ? _Que dalle _? Oui, Aryane avait vraiment d'étranges expressions selon Aragorn.

- Fais comme si c'était un de tes jeux d'enfance dont tu m'as parlé, proposa-t-il. Tu avais bien les yeux bandés, autrefois, non ? Alors là, c'est pareil.

- Très bien, soupira-t-elle.

Elle fit un pas devant elle, puis un autre, et encore un. Elle commença à marcher d'abord très lentement vers l'endroit où se trouvait le rodeur, puis accéléra un peu le pas pour atteindre une vitesse de marche normale et, comprenant bien vite qu'il n'y avait aucun obstacle, elle se mit à courir. Et elle se mangea un arbre de plein fouet. Elle s'écrasa lourdement au sol alors que le Dunedain arrivait près d'elle, un peu inquiet. Pourtant, il se mit à rire malgré la situation.

- Tu as vu ? J'y étais presque, j'ai pus marcher normalement, puis courir, puis…

- Puis embrasser un arbre. Je savais que ceux de la Lorien étaient magnifique mais de là à vouloir les embrasser… se moqua-t-il.

- Ha, ha, hilarant, Aragorn, vraiment. Tu devrais songer à faire carrière comme humoriste, tu ferais fureur sur les scènes de Paris, répliqua Aryane en se remettant sur pied.

Le rire de l'homme cessa sur le coup lorsqu'il la vit se redresser devant elle. Non, ce n'était pas sa taille qui l'impressionnait (elle lui arrivait seulement au milieu du torse), mais bien parce qu'elle s'était relevée sans aucune difficulté.

- Aryane… commença-t-il.

- Je… je me suis levée ! J'ai pu me lever sans aide, j'ai réussi ! s'écria-t-elle en sautant dans les bras d'Aragorn.

D'abord surpris, il la serra ensuite contre lui. Cette petite l'attendrissait plus qu'il ne voudrait jamais l'admettre. En à peine une demi-heure, il la considérait comme une amie chère, une petite sœur. Il comprenait mieux Haldir, à présent. C'est comme si le rire d'Aryane, ses larmes, sa voix, sa simple présence, pouvait tranquilliser les esprits les plus torturés et alléger les cœurs meurtris.

- Attrapé.

Il sortit de sa rêverie lorsqu'elle se mit à courir en sens inverse. Bien entendu, il la rattrapa assez vite, mais il semblerait que plus rien ne pouvait venir entacher la bonne humeur d'Aryane.


	6. Chapter 4 part 2

**Précédent Chapitre**

Il_ sortit de sa rêverie lorsqu'elle se mit à courir en sens inverse. Bien entendu, il la rattrapa assez vite, mais il semblerait que plus rien ne pouvait venir entacher la bonne humeur d'Aryane._

C'est donc morts de rire qu'Haldir les trouva. Il se cacha dans les arbres et les observa quelques temps. La jeune fille semblait finalement accepter la situation et, apparemment, Aragorn s'y était attaché aussi vite que lui. De plus, l'adolescente était capable de marcher et courir normalement… lorsqu'il n'y avait pas d'obstacles, bien sûr. Se déplacer dans la cité seule serait une autre paire de manches, et il n'osait même pas imaginer l'entrainement à l'épée. Heureusement que la dame lui avait demandé d'attendre qu'elle soit capable de vivre normalement avant de commencer ledit entrainement. Il sortit finalement de sa cachette et, voulant la surprendre, il lui sauta dessus. Étonnement, à la dernière seconde, elle se décala d'un pas et Haldir rencontra le sol.

- Aragorn, il y a quelqu'un ! s'alarma-t-elle.

- C'est moi, Aryane, ne t'inquiètes pas, la rassura le capitaine.

- Merde, ne me fais plus une peur pareille, Haldir, j'ai failli faire une crise cardiaque ! s'exclama-t-elle en portant une main sur son cœur.

- Comment m'as-tu évité ? demanda-t-il, curieux, alors que le rodeur les rejoignais, lui aussi se posant la question.

- J'en sais rien, une sorte de pressentiment je crois, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Hé ! Tu sais quoi ? Je suis capable de me déplacer seule ! Je peux marcher, courir et même me lever sans aide aucune !

La joie pouvait se lire sur son visage. Elle avait beau avoir treize ans, l'innocence qui marquait ses traits la rajeunissait de plusieurs années, la faisant passer pour une enfant. Pourtant, ses yeux témoignaient malgré tout d'une tristesse sans nom mais, ça, personne ne pourrait y changer quoi que ce soit.

- Tu venais me chercher, Haldir ? demanda Aryane.

- En effet, la dame désirait te voir.

- Dans ce cas, allons y !

Elle passa son bras sous celui de l'elfe.

- Aragorn, tu viens avec nous ?

Il ne put résister à son sourire et accepta. Il prit son autre bras et c'est donc bras dessus, bras dessous, que le joyeux trio traversa la Lorien dans des éclats de rires. Galadriel, de la terrasse, les observa tout au long de leur marche, et souris. La jeune fille était un vrai rayon de soleil pour tous, elle avait réussit à amadouer le rodeur et à faire rire son capitaine ! C'était vraiment une adolescente hors du commun… avec un destin hors du commun. On toqua à sa porte, et elle se rendit compte qu'ils étaient arrivés. Elle leur ouvrit, mais demanda aux deux hommes de partir. Elle aida Aryane à s'asseoir, puis prit place devant elle.

- Aryane, Celeborn et moi avons fait des recherches sur ce que t'avaient fait subir les orcs, pendant que tu te reposais à l'infirmerie, déclara la dame d'un ton sérieux.

La jeune fille se braqua à l'évocation de son douloureux passé, mais ne dit rien.

- Il semblerait que tu sois l'objet d'une prophétie, créée il y a plusieurs millénaires de cela maintenant, ajouta-t-elle.

- Une prophétie, sérieux ? Rien que ça ? ricana alors la principale concernée.

Mais le silence de la dame lui répondit de lui même. Non, ce n'était pas une blague.

- Je fais vraiment parti d'une prophétie ? Je veux dire, mon arrivée était prévue depuis le début ? s'étrangla l'adolescente.

- Il semblerait que ce soit le cas. Veux-tu que je te la récite ?

Aryane ascquisa, et Galadriel se lança.

_Au crépuscule de son treizième hiver,_

_L'Élue reviendra en Arda_

_Accomplir son destin de Porteuse de Lumière,_

_Le courage, grâce à l'Espoir blanc, persistera_

_Le sang des désunis coulera,_

_Et les ralliera malgré eux_

_L'Élue des Valars, _

_Portée par les ailes du loyal,_

_Protégée par la puissance du déchu,_

_Et aidée par la rage des éternels,_

_Reviendra en ces temps obscurs,_

_Pour le combat décisif_

- Et bah, si je m'attendais à ça, s'étonna Aryane.

- Tu es l'Élue des Valars, la Porteuse de Lumière, l'Espoir blanc, celle qui sauvera la Terre du Milieu et empêchera les peuples libres de basculer dans l'ombre, déclara Galadriel.

- Comment pouvez-vous être sûre de ce que vous avancez ? demanda la jeune fille malgré tout.

- Que signifie ton nom ?

- L'Espoir blanc, mais ça…

- Quel âge as-tu ?

- Treize ans, c'est vrai mais…

- Et est-ce au crépuscule de tes treize que les orcs t'ont enlevé ?

- Oui, soupira finalement Aryane. D'accord, ça fait beaucoup trop de coïncidences mais, admettons que vous avez raison et que je suis bien cette Élue, quel sera mon rôle exactement ? Et pourquoi moi ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Les réponses te viendront en temps et en heure mais, ce que je sais, c'est que tu es la personne la plus puissante en ce monde, plus que Gandalf le Gris, plus que Saroumane le Blanc, voir plus que Sauron lui même ! Tu as été choisie, Aryane.

- Je vois. Et sinon, c'est qui, ces désunis dont parle la prophétie ? demanda-t-elle.

- Il s'agit de trois peuples, tous ennemis. Il s'agit des Grands Aigles du Nord, des Elfes Noirs et des Démons. Les aigles sont sans doute le peuple loyal de la prophétie, les déchus sont les démons, et les éternels sont les elfes noirs. Tu as d'abord but le sang d'un démon, ce pourquoi tu as changé d'apparence et ce pourquoi tu contrôles le feu. Ensuite, tu as bu celui des elfes noirs, et tes oreilles sont devenues pointues, en plus que tu as acquise toutes nos facultés. Je crois malheureusement que le mélange des trois sang t'a fait perdre la vue.

- D'accord, je vois, mais pourquoi m'ont-ils fait subir tout ça si je risquais de devenir plus puissante et donc, je pourrais m'échapper ? demanda Aryane à nouveau.

- Je n'en sais malheureusement rien, soupira la dame. Ce sera à toi de trouver les réponses.

La jeune fille hocha la tête. C'est que ça en faisait, des révélations !

- Maintenant que nous avons éclairé une partie du mystère, il est temps de parler de tes cours. Aragorn va d'abord te réapprendre à te déplacer et à vivre à nouveau normalement sans l'aide de quelqu'un. Lorsqu'il jugera que tu es prête, Haldir prendra la relève et t'apprendra le maniement des armes. Tu prendras des cours d'équitation avec Orophin, Celeborn t'expliquera l'histoire de la Terre du Milieu et je t'apprendrais moi-même à parler l'elfique, expliqua Galadriel.

- C'est tout un programme ! s'exclama Aryane. Bon, au moins, ça va m'occuper un peu. Et que faisons nous pour mes nouveaux pouvoirs ? Je veux dire, je suis capable de faire apparaître le feu, mais ça me prend énormément d'énergie et j'ai de la difficulté à viser. De plus, mon pouvoir est apparemment lié à mes émotions et je risque de mettre le feu à la Lorien si je n'apprends pas à le contenir.

- Ce sera Mithrandir qui s'en chargera. C'est un magicien, plus connu sous le nom de Gandalf le Gris. C'est un vieil ami, nous lui avons envoyé un message et il devrait être là dans environ une semaine, répondit Galadriel. As-tu d'autres questions ?

- Quand est-ce qu'on commence ?

La dame sourit devant son excitation.

- Maintenant, si tu veux.


	7. Chapter 5

Ça faisait un mois à peine qu'Aryane avait appris à propos de la prophétie, et elle faisait déjà des progrès considérables concernant ses déplacements (elle n'avait pas commencé l'apprentissage des autres « matières »). Elle pouvait apparemment deviner lorsqu'une personne était près d'elle, de quelle race elle était et même si ses intentions étaient bonnes ou mauvaises. Elle trébuchait toujours dans certains obstacles installés un peu partout dans la clairière, mais elle ne lâchait pas prise et Aragorn était convaincu que, très bientôt, ce serait comme si rien n'était jamais arrivé, elle pourrait vivre comme si elle avait encore sa vue. Les seigneurs avaient aussi prévu une fête pour l'accueillir comme il se doit en Lothlórien en tant que pupille des souverains mais, ça, elle ne le savait pas encore. Pour ce qui est de sa chambre et de ses déplacements dans le palais, elle avait fini par mémoriser l'emplacement de chaque objet et de chacune des salles importantes et, de ce fait, elle pouvait marcher normalement sans rencontrer un mur ou une table. C'était désormais le soir, en fait, la nuit était tombée depuis peu. Aryane venait de passer une autre journée avec Aragorn et Haldir, et elle les considérait comme des frères maintenant. Aryane avait, selon sa mère, la fâcheuse tendance à accorder sa confiance très vite et à tisser des liens encore plus rapidement que la normal. Pourtant, si quelqu'un en venait à la trahir, c'était carrément mission impossible de ravoir sa confiance, alors c'était un mal pour un bien en quelque sorte. Enfin bon, la nuit était tombée et Aryane venait à peine de s'endormir lorsqu'un cauchemar l'assaillit.

**-CAUCHEMAR-**

Son frère, sa mère et son père se tenaient devant elle. Ils étaient dans le salon, et elle sentait qu'elle n'allait pas apprécier la suite. Mais, attendez une seconde, elle voyait ! Voilà bien la preuve qu'elle rêvait.

- Comment as-tu pu !

La voix de sa mère avait claqué dans l'air.

- Comment as-tu pu t'enfuir ainsi ! Ce n'est pas comme ça que ton père et moi t'avons élevé ! répéta sa mère.

- Et toi, comment as-tu pu m'abandonner ? ragea Aryane. Tu t'es jetée en bas de la falaise !

- Ne rejette pas la faute sur ta mère ! s'énerva alors son père.

- Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire dans cette histoire ! Si tu n'étais pas parti, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé ! Tout est de ta faute ! cracha Aryane.

- Et moi ? Tu m'as remplacé par deux énergumènes sortis de nul part ! intervint à son tour Cédric. Tu nous oublies, Aryane.

- Comment peux-tu dire ça ? J'ai été la plus touchée par cette histoire ! Je ne vous oublie pas, je ne peux pas vous oublier, je ne veux pas ! sanglota la jeune fille.

- Tu nous oublie… nous remplace… et bien tu sais quoi ? Toi non plus, tu n'es rien à nos yeux. Tu n'es rien pour nous, rien, rien, RIEN ! hurlèrent-ils en cœur.

- Non, non, ne dites pas ça, s'il vous plait, ne dites pas ça… se mit à pleurer l'adolescente.

Soudain, ils disparurent tous d'un coup, remplacés par un œil orangé et flamboyant.

- Je… te… vois ! Tu… seras… bientôt… à moi, fille… de… sang-mêlé ! Ricana une voix froide, mauvaise, maléfique.

- NOOOOOOON !

**-RÉALITÉ-**

- NOOOOOOON !

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, et croisa le regard azur de Celeborn.

- Tout va bien, Aryane ?

- Ou… oui. Oui, tout va bien, seulement un cauchemar, le rassura-t-il.

- Un cauchemar… ou des mauvais souvenirs ?

- Je pencherais pour la seconde option, admit-elle.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va passer.

- Merci, Celeborn. Pour tout.

- Mais de rien, mon enfant. Aller, tente de te rendormir, maintenant.

Elle ascquisa et il quitta sa chambre. Aryane, elle, elle réfléchissait. Quel était cet œil étrange qu'elle avait vu ? Était-ce un cauchemar, ou quelqu'un était réellement entré dans sa tête ? Elle décida de ne pas en parler aux autres, ça ne devait être qu'un mauvais rêve, elle ne les inquièterait pas pour si peu. C'est sur ces pensées qu'elle réussit finalement à se rendormir… mais pas pour longtemps. En effet, à peine une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elle se réveilla à nouveau en sursaut mais, cette fois, c'était à cause d'une étrange douleur dans le dos. Elle tenta de l'ignorer, se disant que ça allait passer, mais la douleur était de plus en plus vive. Malgré ses efforts, un cri lui échappa, suivit d'un autre. Elle avait l'impression que sa chair se déchirait, que ses os se cassaient, que sa peau était brûlée à vif. Ses cris déchirants résonnèrent dans toute la Lorien et, bien vite, Galadriel, Celeborn, Haldir, Orophin et Aragorn étaient à son chevet. Sauf qu'elle ne les voyait pas (NDA : Quand je dis ça, c'est pour dire qu'elle ignorait leur présence, parce que c'est sûr qu'aveugle comme elle, c'est pas évident de voir le monde), elle ne ressentait que la douleur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demanda le rodeur, l'urgence dans la voix, tentant de garder son calme.

- C'est la dernière phase de sa transformation, lâcha Galadriel.

- N'a-t-elle donc pas assez souffert ? soupira Celeborn.

Aryane se mit à se débattre contre des ennemis invisibles, ses hurlements perçant toujours l'ouïe fine des elfes.

- Haldir, Orophin, empêchez là de se débattre, maintenez là contre le lit, il ne faudrait pas qu'elle se blesse par accident, ordonna la dame. Il me faut de l'eau.

Celeborn se leva et sortit de la pièce pour aller chercher de l'eau. Les deux frères prirent chacun un bras de la jeune fille et l'obligèrent à rester allongée sur le ventre. Elle se débattit de plus bel, semblant dans une sorte de transe, ses yeux nacrés écarquillés, des larmes mouillant son visage et des perles de sueur coulant de son front. Galadriel leva le haut de sa tunique, dévoilant son dos. Les os et les muscles semblaient se mouvoir sous sa peau, en une ligne verticale de chaque côté de sa colonne vertébrale. Quelques fines lacérations peu profondes s'ouvraient autour, et des gouttes de sang perlaient sur sa peau qui avait légèrement pâlit. Celeborn revint avec un bol d'eau et un linge, et Galadriel commença à éponger le front humide de l'adolescente.

- Aragorn, prenez vos lames et ouvrez lui le dos, ordonna-t-elle.

Il écarquilla les yeux.

- Mais enfin, ma dame, elle…

- Elle souffrira plus si vous ne faites rien que si vous obéissez ! le pressa-t-elle.

Il fit son choix et sortit deux dagues elfiques. En deux mouvements de bras, il ouvrit son dos très profondément sur toute sa longueur en deux lignes parfaitement droites. Deux immenses masses sombres en sortirent et grandirent, grandirent, grandirent jusqu'à repousser violemment les elfes et le Dunedain sur le sol. Lorsqu'ils se relevèrent, ils virent une énorme paire d'ailes noires étendues de chaque côté de l'adolescente, qui avait cessé de hurler. Les larmes coulaient encore, mais elle semblait dormir, et sa respiration était redevenue normale et régulière. Aragorn s'approcha des appendices et caressa du bout des doigts les plumes sombres. Celles-ci étaient poisseuses de sang et d'un liquide transparent, et le dos ainsi que le lit étaient ensanglantés.

- Sortez tous, je vais m'en occuper, demanda la dame.

Les hommes acquiescèrent et quittèrent la chambre. Galadriel, quand à elle, se mit à nettoyer soigneusement les ailes et le dos d'Aryane, qui dormait profondément. Étonnamment, la peau autour des os qui maintenaient lesdites ailes en place se cicatrisait déjà et, bien vite, redevint comme neuve, sans la moindre égratignure. Lorsqu'elle eu finit sa tâche, la dame caressa doucement le visage désormais paisible de sa protégée. Son destin était en marche, désormais, et elle ne pourrait y échapper. La souveraine quitta ensuite la chambre.

*-! LOLIPOP !-*

Elle dormait d'un sommeil réparateur depuis deux semaines, maintenant. Galadriel affirmait que c'était parce que son esprit devait faire le point avec son cœur, son âme et son corps, et que c'est seulement quand elle serait prête qu'Aryane se réveillerait. La dame était en train de marcher tranquillement dans un couloir menant à la chambre de la jeune fille lorsqu'un cri retentit. La dame sut alors qu'Aryane était réveillée, et qu'elle avait découvert sa nouvelle « faculté ». La souveraine se dirigea donc d'un pas rapide vers la chambre de la jeune fille et vit Haldir, Aragorn et Celeborn devant la porte obstinément fermée.

- Partez, je m'en occupe, ordonna-t-elle.

Ils obéirent malgré leur envie de revoir l'adolescente, et quittèrent le couloir. La dame s'approcha de la porte et cogna trois légers coups.

- Aryane ?

- N'entrez pas ! S'il vous plait, je ne veux pas que vous me voyez ainsi… supplia la voix de l'Élue.

- Aryane, je sais ce à quoi tu ressembles, alors je vais entrer et nous en discuterons calmement, proposa la dame.

- Non, je vous en prie !

- J'entre.

Malgré les suppliques de l'adolescente, Galadriel entra. Elle referma la porte derrière elle et vit une ombre dissimulée dans un coin de la chambre obscur, car les fenêtres étaient cachées par d'épais rideaux.

- Aryane, approches, s'il te plait.

- Non !

- Je t'ai déjà vu, tu n'as pas à te cacher.

- Très… très bien.

L'ombre se déplaça jusqu'au centre de la pièce et Galadriel vit Aryane se dresser devant elle, deux magnifiques ailes noires repliées dans son dos.

- Lorsque j'ai sentis un poids dans mon dos, j'ai vérifié de quoi il s'agissait, et j'ai sentis des plumes… ce sont des ailes, pas vrai ? Je suis un monstre ailé, maintenant ! sanglota-t-elle.

- Tu es tout sauf un monstre, Aryane. Ces ailes sont un des dons dont parlait la prophétie ! « Portée par les ailes des loyaux ». Il était prévu que tu ais ces ailes, et elles font partie de toi désormais. C'est un don, Aryane, plusieurs personnes te considérerons comme un dieu, et non comme un monstre.

Elle lui sourit, pour lui dire qu'elle avait compris. Son visage se décomposa pourtant d'un coup.

- Combien de temps j'ai…

- Deux semaines, déclara calmement Galadriel.

- DEUX SEMAINES ! J'ai dormi deux putains de semaines ! Mais… Gandalf doit être là, non ?

- Il a retardé sa venue, il n'arrivera que demain, et il t'apprendra non seulement à contrôler le feu, mais aussi à voler.

- Parce que c'est un mage de l'air et qu'il est en réalité l'Avatar disparu depuis des centaines d'années avec son bison volant ? se moqua l'adolescente.

Mais au silence de la dame, elle comprit que ses blagues à deux balles n'étaient pas vraiment de mises dans la situation présente.

- Tu commenceras ton apprentissage demain, mais avant, nous allons manger un morceau et rassurer les autres sur ton état.

- Très bien, et comment je fais pour m'habiller ? Je veux dire, ma robe est déchirée dans le dos et…

- J'avais prévu le coup, une autre t'attend sur la commode.

Aryane se dirigea vers ladite commode (elle connaissait l'emplacement de chacun des meubles de sa chambre, ça aidait) et enfila la robe par le bas. Rendue aux ailes, il y avait deux fentes rondes ainsi qu'une ouverture verticale (pour chacun des os qui maintenait les ailes sur son dos) qui montait jusqu'à son coup et qu'on refermait à l'aide de lacets de cuir. Elle se donna un petit coup de peigne, puis se tourna vers Galadriel.

- Je suis prête, soupira-t-elle.

- Allons y.

La dame ouvrit la porte et prit les devants, Aryane la suivait à petits pas, craintive des diverses réactions qui viendraient dans peu de temps. Elles arrivèrent finalement à la salle à manger privée des souverains et entrèrent.

- Messieurs, dit simplement Galadriel.

Les trois hommes se tournèrent d'un bloc vers elles et Aryane s'avança.

- Salut, souffla-t-elle.

- Aryane ! s'exclama Aragorn avec un grand sourire.

- Tes ailes sont magnifiques, lui dit Haldir.

- Et moi, je compte pour du beurre ? rétorqua-t-elle en souriant, heureuse qu'ils le prennent aussi bien.

Ils éclatèrent de rire, et les deux femmes s'installèrent à la table avec eux. Aryane venait à peine de commencer à manger que Galadriel lui demanda son attention.

- Il se trouve que ce soir est organisée une fête, commença-t-elle. Afin de te présenter au peuple de la Lorien.

- Wow, minute papillon, TOUT le peuple ? De TOUTE la Lorien ? Et donc, du royaume en ENTIER ?

- Je crois que quelqu'un ici présent n'aime pas être le centre d'attention, se moqua Aragorn.

- C'est ça, rigole pendant que tu le peux, marmonna-t-elle.

- Oui, Aryane, TOUT le peuple, de TOUTE la Lorien et donc, du royaume en ENTIER, répondit Celeborn avec un sourire en coin.

- Je vois, et c'est pour me présenter officiellement en tant que votre… pupille, c'est ça ? tenta la jeune fille.

- Exactement.

- D'accord. Mais, et s'ils ne m'acceptent pas ? S'ils ont peur de moi ? S'ils…

- Tout ce passera bien, ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura Haldir.

- Très bien, soupira-t-elle, vaincue.

Aragorn changea ensuite de sujet et le repas se termina dans les éclats de rires.


	8. Chapter 6

C'était désormais le soir. Galadriel avait tenu à s'occuper personnellement de celle qu'elle considérait comme sa fille, et elle n'était pas peu fière du résultat finale. En effet, Aryane portait une magnifique robe blanche, brodée de motifs d'or et d'argent, agrémentée de perles, faisant donc ressortir son teint bronzé, ses cheveux et, bien sûr, ses ailes. Ses cheveux descendaient en douces cascades jusqu'au bas de son dos, de la poussière d'or dessus, et un diadème en argent fin, délicatement ouvragé de feuilles d'or, lui scindait le front. On aurait dit un ange, une véritable princesse.

- Tu es ravissante, Aryane, déclara-t-elle doucement.

La jeune fille était légèrement déçue. Elle aurait voulue pouvoir se voir, elle aurait voulue que sa famille la voie ainsi. Malgré tout, elle ne laissa pas paraître son trouble, et elles quittèrent la chambre. Bien vite, une douce musique leur parvint, ainsi que des bruits de conversation et quelques rires. Elle arrivèrent finalement devant la porte et la dame se retourna une dernière fois vers sa protégée, qui se triturait nerveusement les doigts.

- Tout va bien se passer, affirma-t-elle.

La jeune fille hocha la tête, pas vraiment convaincue, et la dame entra dans la salle. Bien vite, le silence se fit, et elle fut rejointe par son époux.

- Mes amis, aujourd'hui, nous accueillons officiellement notre pupille parmi le peuple de la Lorien. Veuillez accueillir Aryane, Élue des Valars, notre fille adoptive, votre princesse, déclara Galadriel, sa voix résonnant dans la salle.

Ladite princesse prit une grande inspiration, puis entra, la tête haute, le dos droit et la démarche lente. Les elfes, tout d'abord subjugués par cette apparition céleste, s'inclinèrent ensuite devant elle, ignorant qu'elle ne pouvait le voir et que, de ce fait, elle paniquait de plus en plus, puisque le silence persistait. Comprenant son trouble, Celeborn lui glissa à l'oreille se qu'il se passait, et elle soupira de soulagement, faisant sourire tous ceux qui l'avaient entendu, soit toutes les personnes présentes. Peu après, les conversations reprirent, tout comme la musique douce et les rires. Bon, ça ne ressemblait pas du tout aux fêtes de chez elle, mais Aryane se doutait qu'elle devrait s'y habituer. Aragorn, Haldir et Orophin la rejoignirent alors. Pour ce qui est de sa relation avec Orophin, c'était une relation fraternelle, comme pour Aragorn et Haldir. Lui même la considérait comme une sœur et, après quelques heures ensemble, il en était venu à la même conclusion que les deux autres : Il était impossible de ne pas l'aimer. Enfin, pour en revenir à la situation de départ, les trois hommes se dirigèrent vers elle et les seigneurs.

- Ma Dame, vous êtes splendide, déclara Orophin en faisant le baisemain à Aryane.

- Arrête de te moquer, répliqua-t-elle en lui donnant un coup sur son bras.

- Mais il a raison, tu es superbe, répondit Haldir.

- Magnifique, une vraie déesse, ajouta Aragorn.

- Arrêter ! s'exaspéra-t-elle en se bouchant les oreilles, les joues plus que rouges devant ces compliments.

Les adultes éclatèrent de rire, et la soirée se passa sans encombres. Tous les elfes étaient venue la saluer et, au plus grand étonnement de tous, elle parvint à retenir le nom de chacune de personnes à qui elle avait parlé et, encore plus étrange, elle tutoyait tout le monde et tout le monde la tutoyait malgré son statut. Les enfants, d'abord effrayés par ses yeux, avaient ensuite accepté de lui parler, puis de jouer avec elle et, pour finir, ils ne voulaient plus se séparer de leur nouvelle amie. Ce fut donc tard dans la nuit qu'Aryane s'endormit enfin, un sourire aux lèvres.

*-! LOLIPOP !-*

La jeune fille attendait depuis quelques minutes maintenant l'arrivée de Gandalf, dans sa clairière. Elle avait hâte de commencer. Elle sentit alors une présence derrière elle, et l'adolescente se retourna d'un bond. Pourtant, elle se calma, car elle savait que ses intentions n'étaient pas mauvaises, et elle se doutait grandement de qui il s'agissait.

- Bonjours, jeune Aryane.

- Bonjours, Gandalf, répondit-elle en inclinant la tête.

Le vieux magicien sourit quand il vit l'adolescente assise dans la clairière. Il s'approcha et elle se retourna vivement, mais sembla se calmer et le laissa s'avancer.

- Bonjours, jeune Aryane, dit-il.

- Bonjours, Gandalf.

Elle inclina la tête, puis la releva d'un coup.

- Quand commençons nous ?

- Maintenant. La Dame Galadriel m'a expliqué l'histoire en détail, mais j'aimerais voir par moi-même tes facultés. Il ne fait aucun doute que tu es l'Espoir blanc de la prophétie, mais il me faut tout de même vérifier, expliqua-t-il.

- D'accord. Et bien, pour commencer, je peux savoir quand il y a une ou plusieurs personnes présentes ou qui approchent, je peux deviner si leurs intentions sont bonnes ou mauvaises et je sais quand quelqu'un mens. Je peux contrôler le feu et apparemment voler et, je crois que c'est tout, récita-t-elle.

- C'est tout simplement fascinant. Tu sais, je crois que nous allons commencer par la faculté la plus dure à maitriser, le feu. Ton pouvoir est relié à tes émotions, et si jamais tu étais trop énervée…

- Je sais, soupira-t-elle. Comment ferons nous ?

- Attaque moi.

- Mais vous êtes cinglé ? s'étrangla-t-elle. Vous attaquez ?

- Je suis un magicien, jeune fille, je sais parfaitement me défendre. Aller, montre moi ce que tu sais faire, répliqua-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête, et se concentra pour faire venir le feu. D'abord, elle ne sentit rien. Puis, petit à petit, une étrange chaleur monta dans ses mains, jusqu'à ce qu'elles prennent feu.

- Parfait. Maintenant, essaye de me viser, ordonna Gandalf.

Elle visa vers la provenance de la voix, mais manqua apparemment son coup. Un arbre s'enflamma et, paniquant, Aryane claqua des doigts. Aussitôt, le feu s'éteignit. Elle ne comprenait pas comment elle avait fait ça, mais c'était tout de même rassurant de voir qu'elle ne risquait pas de créer un incendie ravageur. Ils passèrent deux heures à s'entrainer, créer le feu, viser, éteindre le feu, et ce fut finalement au out de ces deux heures que le mage du créer une bulle protectrice autour de lui, car la jeune fille avait parfaitement bien visé.

- Nous arrêtons pour aujourd'hui, tu as bien travaillé, déclara le magicien avec un sourire.

- Merci. Gandalf ?

- Oui ?

- Je peux vous tutoyer ?

Il rigola intérieurement. La dame l'avait averti du caractère plutôt… familier, et direct, de l'adolescente.

- Ça ne me dérange aucunement.

- Super ! Mais je n'ai pas envie de m'arrêter maintenant, je veux continuer encore un peu, affirma-t-elle.

- À ta guise. Attaque !

Ils reprirent l'exercice et la jeune fille s'entraina encore jusqu'au couché du soleil.

*-! LOLIPOP !-*

Ça faisait maintenant plusieurs mois qu'Aryane était arrivée en Terre du Milieu. L'adolescente avait acquise de nombreux talents, maintenant. Tout d'abord, le plus important, c'est qu'elle savait vivre normalement. Elle pouvait se déplacer comme si elle avait retrouvé la vue car, grâce à l'aide d'Aragorn, elle pouvait « voir » les différents obstacles. Elle en devinait la taille, la grosseur, et pouvait donc l'éviter sans problèmes. Comme quoi, elle vivait à nouveau sans l'aide de personne. Gandalf était partit quatre mois après son arrivé, jugeant qu'il n'avait plus rien à enseigner à Aryane. Elle savait désormais contrôler le feu et ses émotions, et pouvait même voler. Elle survolait très souvent la Lorien. Ses premiers essaies avaient été catastrophiques et très douloureux mais, à force de persévérance, elle était enfin parvenue à prendre son envol. Les secondes de vol se transformèrent bientôt en minutes, et les minutes en heures. Elle avait une très grande endurance grâce à l'entrainement d'Haldir, qui avait commencé son entrainement, et seules trois personnes étaient encore en mesure de la battre à l'épée, soit Haldir, Orophin et Aragorn. Elle était donc une adversaire de taille, surtout qu'elle avait déjà failli venir à bout d'Orophin. Sinon, elle connaissait l'histoire de la Terre du Milieu par cœur, savait parler l'elfique, ou plutôt le Sindarin, à la perfection, et dessinait comme personne malgré son handicape. Bien sûr, malgré toutes les connaissances qu'elle avait accumulé, elle ne pouvait pas encore sortir de la Lorien et, personnellement, n'en avait pas l'intention, pour l'instant en tout cas. On pourrait dire qu'elle avait fini par oublier, qu'elle avait réussi à tourner la page, mais c'était en partie faux. Il restait encore quelques cicatrices, gracieuseté des orcs, lui rappelant sans cesse les horribles traitements qu'elle avait subit. Quand elle avait le cafard, elle s'exilait quelques temps dans une grotte, derrière une cascade, qu'elle avait trouvé il y a quelques temps. Lorsque ça arrivait, tout le monde s'inquiétait, puisqu'elle ne prévenait personne et, quand elle revenait, elle se faisait sermonner, puis pardonner, et tout retournait à la normale, jusqu'à la prochaine fois. D'ailleurs, ce matin là, à peine eut-elle ouvert les yeux que son cœur se serra violemment. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, mais les retint, et partit dans les jardins.

- Aryane !

Elle se retourna vers l'elfe qui accourait près d'elle. C'était Haldir. Elle leva un regard vide de toutes émotions sur lui, ce qui le figea.

- Aryane ? Tout va bien ?

- Oui, oui.

Elle se détourna de lui et continua à errer sans véritable but. Étonné, Haldir la laissa partir. Elle qui était toujours joyeuse, qui pouvait rendre le sourire à n'importe qui, semblait vraiment mal en point. Et même quand elle se sentait mal, elle le dissimulait aux yeux de tous sous de faux sourires, alors que se passait-il pour qu'elle le montre à ce point ? Du haut de son balcon, Galadriel la regarda marcher à pas lents, sans prendre la peine de saluer les elfes qui passaient près d'elle, perdue dans ses pensées. La dame aussi s'inquiétait pour sa fille car, oui, elle ne la considérait plus comme une fille adoptive, mais bien sa propre fille. Elle savait ce qui tourmentait Aryane, et redoutait les temps à venir pour la jeune fille.

- Dame Galadriel ?

L'interpellée se retourna et vit son capitaine, apparemment inquiet.

- Haldir ?

- Puis-je… vous pose une question ?

- Mais faites donc, mon ami.

- Aryane a un étrange comportement et…

- Et vous vous demandez ce qu'elle a, n'est-ce pas ? le coupa doucement la dame.

Il hocha la tête.

- Cela fait désormais un an qu'elle est arrivée ici, en Terre du Milieu, lâcha-t-elle.

Il se raidit, comprenant parfaitement ce que ça signifiait. Sa petite sœur avait désormais quatorze ans, et c'était la journée même de son anniversaire qu'elle avait tout perdu.

- Je crois qu'un peu de solitude ne lui fera pas de mal. Je vous prie de ne pas l'importuner en ce jour, Haldir, elle a besoin de calme pour pouvoir ressasser ses souvenirs, demanda-t-elle.

- Mais, ne faudrait-il pas être là pour elle, au contraire ?

- Elle viendra à nous lorsqu'elle se sentira prête, et seulement, lorsqu'elle se sentira prête, répondit-elle. S'il vous plait, ne la brusquer pas.

- Comme vous voudrez, je ferais passer le mot. Et… pour son anniversaire ?

- Je ne crois pas que les festivités soient de mises pour l'instant.

Il ascquisa et quitta le talant royal.

*-! LOLIPOP !-*

Aryane n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. Ça faisait un an, déjà ! Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à sa famille depuis plusieurs temps, maintenant. Elle se sentait horrible. En même temps, pourraient-ils lui en vouloir de tenter de se redresser, de se remettre sur pied et tourner la page ? Ça faisait plusieurs heures qu'elle se torturait l'esprit, maintenant, et elle n'avait toujours pas de réponses à ses questions. Personne n'était venu la voir, depuis Haldir, et elle se doutait qu'il avait compris et avait demandé aux autres de ne pas l'importuner. D'ailleurs, elle l'en remerciait intérieurement. Elle avait besoin d'être seule. Le soir venu, elle rentra au palais (NDA : Pour moi, le talant royal, c'est un palais) et croisa Haldir sur sa route.

- Salut.

Il s'arrêta, étonné qu'elle lui adresse la parole. Il était pourtant convaincu que ça prendrait plus de temps pour qu'elle parle à nouveau à quelqu'un.

- Écoute, je suis désolée pour ce matin, débita-t-elle rapidement. C'est juste que c'est… enfin, tu sais, quoi…

Il sourit et la serra dans ses bras.

- Oui, je sais. C'est moi qui suis désolé, j'aurais dû savoir qu'aujourd'hui…

- Comment aurais-tu pu le savoir ? le coupa-t-elle. Non, il fallait seulement que je sois seule quelques heures, ça va mieux maintenant.

- Heureux de te l'entendre dire, sourit-il. Allez, allons rejoindre les autres, maintenant.

Elle ascquisa, à nouveau souriante, et ils partirent rejoindre tout le monde pour le repas du soir.


	9. Chapter 7

Deux autres années passèrent. Désormais âgée de seize ans, Aryane avait envie de se rendre utile. Elle s'entendait toujours aussi bien avec tout le monde, avait finalement vaincu Orophin et Aragorn dans un duel d'épéiste, et même dépassé Haldir au tir à l'arc. Maintenant qu'elle savait se battre, elle voulait mettre ses talents à l'épreuve et partir en patrouille avec ses trois frères. En effet, les orcs étaient de plus en plus nombreux sur les frontières, et les trois hommes de moins en moins présents. Aryane s'ennuyait, ne faisait rien de ses journées à par s'entrainer, voler et dessiner, et elle commençait à en avoir par-dessus la tête. Elle avait besoin de bouger, de faire quelque chose d'utile. Ce fut donc d'un pas décidé qu'Aryane se rendit à la salle du trône, où siégeaient les seigneurs. Ils étaient d'ailleurs en train de parler avec…

- Aragorn ! Haldir ! Orophin !

Elle se jeta dans les bras des nouveaux arrivants. Ça faisait quand même deux mois qu'elle ne les avait pas vu.

- Toujours aussi belle, à ce que je vois, s'amusa Aragorn.

- Toujours, en effet, répondit-elle avec un sourire. Je suis contente de vous voir.

Oh, aussi, elle s'était habituée aux compliments et, en plus d'être de plus en plus belle, elle avait un sacré tempérament, et un excellent sens de la répartie.

- Nous aussi, on est contents de te voir, affirma Orophin.

- Mère, père, j'aurais une requête à vous présenter, dit-elle alors.

Ils se regardèrent, étonnés. Premièrement parce qu'elle ne demandait jamais rien, et deuxièmement parce que la dame n'était pas au courant. En effet, elle ne pouvait toujours pas lire l'esprit de la jeune fille. Ils l'invitèrent à parler puis, après avoir pris une inspiration, elle se lança.

- Je veux faire parti des patrouilles.

Les réactions furent assez… diversifiées.

- Non !

- Quoi ?

- C'est hors de question !

- Ce n'est pas à vous que j'ai adressé ma question.

La voix d'Aryane claqua durement dans l'air et, quand ladite voix devenait aussi froide et sévère, c'est parce qu'elle était déterminée, et que rien ne pourrait la faire changer d'avis.

- Je veux faire partie des patrouilles. Je veux faire quelque chose de mes journées, je veux me rendre utile. Ne faites pas semblant, le danger est bien présent, je le sais ! Les orcs s'aventurent de plus en plus loin sur nos frontières, et il est hors de question que je reste ici les bras croisés à attendre qu'ils soient à nos portes ! assena-t-elle.

Les adultes se concertèrent du regard. D'un côté, elle était jeune et ignorait les dangers. Elle savait se battre, mais n'avait jamais tué. Pourtant, d'un autre côté, Aragorn, Haldir et Orophin veilleraient sur elle ainsi que tous les autres elfes avec eux.

- Très bien, soupira finalement Celeborn. Nous te donnons notre assentiment. C'est tout ce que tu voulais ?

- Oui. Quand partons nous ?

- Dans deux jours, sois prête.

- Pour sûr que je vais être prête ! s'écria-t-elle.

Toute énervée, elle courut jusqu'à la porte de la salle, mais s'arrêta juste devant.

- MERCIIIIII !

Et elle les quitta en claquant les portes.

- N'est-ce pas trop dangereux ? s'inquiéta alors Aragorn.

- Même si nous avions refusé, elle serait partie avec vous. Vous lui manquez, vous savez, et c'est en partie pour être avec vous trois qu'elle veut faire les patrouilles, expliqua Celeborn.

- Saviez vous que, dès que vous partiez, elle allait s'installer en haut de l'arbre le plus haut de la Lorien et qu'elle guettait votre retour ? Elle ne revient que quand la nuit tombe, et retourne s'installer dès les premières lueurs de l'aube. Elle tient à vous plus que vous ne pourriez l'imaginer, ajouta Galadriel avec un sourire.

Les trois hommes se regardèrent. Étaient-ils aussi important aux yeux d'Aryane ? Étaient-ils aussi absents ? Ils prirent congé de leurs seigneurs et se rendirent à la chambre de la jeune fille. Aragorn toqua, et la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

- Quoi, on part déjà ? S'étonna-t-elle. Oh, mais c'est pas grave, mes affaires sont déjà prêtes !

Sans leur laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, elle courut jusqu'à son lit et saisit un sac léger remplit du strict nécessaire pour passer deux mois en forêt. Elle revint vers eux en une vitesse record, les yeux brillants d'excitation. Ils sourirent devant son énervement.

- Non, Aryane, nous venions seulement te dire que, malgré nos réticences quand à ta venue, nous comprenons tes intentions, répondit Aragorn.

- Toutes, tes intentions, ajouta Haldir.

- Aussi, nous sommes désolés de ne pas avoir été plus présents ces derniers temps, acheva Orophin en la serrant contre lui.

Elle leur sourit.

- Je comprends que vous avez été retenus ailleurs, je ne peux tout de même pas vous enchainer à moi, rétorqua-t-elle. Je suis contente de venir avec vous.

Après quoi, le sujet fus clos, les absences pardonnées et les rires, de nouveaux présents.

*-! LOLIPOP !-*

Et voilà, ils étaient désormais en patrouille. D'abord réticents, les autres elfes de la joyeuse bande acceptèrent finalement sa présence parmi eux. Non pas qu'ils ne l'aimaient pas, bien au contraire. C'est justement parce qu'eux aussi tenaient à elle qu'ils auraient préféré qu'elle reste en sécurité. Pourtant, après avoir achevé deux groupes d'orcs, ils avaient dû se rendre à l'évidence : Aryane savait très bien se défendre. Les deux mois de patrouille étaient presque finis, ils retournaient à la cité le lendemain. Aryane avait grandement apprécié l'expérience et, malgré le fait qu'elle se voilait la face, elle éprouvait une certaine satisfaction à se débarrasser des orcs. La première fois qu'elle avait tué, elle avait été dégoutée. Le sang des orcs avait une odeur repoussante. Pourtant, elle s'était habitué à ne pas en tenir compte.

Ils étaient sur le chemin du retour lorsqu'ils tombèrent sur un nouveau groupe d'orcs, environ une quinzaine. Les elfes se mirent à se battre et, alors qu'Aryane allait abattre son premier adversaire avec ses dagues, son ennemi lui parla.

- Toi… siffla-t-il. Impossible, tu devrais être morte ! J'étais pourtant convaincu de t'avoir achevé…

Le sang d'Aryane se glaça. C'était donc lui, la répugnante créature qui lui avait tiré une flèche empoisonnée dans l'épaule, trois ans plus tôt. Ne voulant pas en entendre d'avantage, elle le décapita. Pourtant, tout ne se passa pas comme prévu et, alors que le sang giclait, l'esprit de la jeune fille entra en contact avec celui du monstre. Elle vit des choses horribles, et comprit enfin ce pourquoi elle avait été amenée ici. Lorsqu'elle revint à elle, la bataille venait de s'achever. Elle ne décrocha pas un mot du reste du trajet, inquiétant grandement ses compagnons, qui ne la brusquèrent pourtant pas. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent enfin la cité, Aryane quitta le groupe en vitesse pour aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Les trois hommes allèrent faire leur rapport à la dame et au seigneur, et parlèrent en même temps du comportement pour le moins étrange de leur petite sœur. Galadriel entra donc dans la chambre de la jeune fille, et trouva celle-ci assise sur la rambarde du balcon, les jambes pendant dans le vide, le regard dans les vagues.

- Aryane ? Je sens ton esprit troublé, ma chérie, dit doucement Galadriel.

- Troublé ?

C'est alors que la dame se rendit compte que l'adolescente pleurait. Celle-ci se retourna vers sa mère adoptive, en larmes. Puis, la jeune fille revint dans sa chambre et se jeta dans les bras de la dame, avant de sangloter amèrement.

- J'ai compris, pleura-t-elle. J'ai compris…

Elle répétait sans cesse ces deux mots. La dame attendit qu'elle se calme avant de poursuivre.

- Qu'as-tu donc compris ?

- Pourquoi je suis ici. J'ai compris pourquoi je suis ici, et même qui je suis vraiment !

Elle hésita un instant, puis continua sur sa lancée.

- Lors du dernier combat, je ne sais pas trop ce qui s'est passé. J'ai tué un orc, celui-là même qui m'avait blessé d'un flèche lors de mon arrivée. Lorsque je l'ais décapité, j'ai vu toutes les horreurs qu'il a vu, toutes les monstruosités qu'il a commit. Mère, si je suis ici, c'est pour servir d'arme à l'ennemi ! Les elfes noirs sont dangereux, violents et impulsifs. Les orcs avaient l'intention que j'hérite de leurs caractéristiques afin que je sois une arme contre vous tous !

Elle souffla, puis poursuivit.

- Je sais pourquoi c'est moi qu'ils ont choisi. Mère, je… je suis la fille d'un monstre ! Je suis la fille d'un des leurs. Pas un orc, mais d'un monstre qui ressemblait vaguement à un homme, un spectre. Il s'agit du Roi Sorcier d'Angmar ! Je suis la fille de ce qui fut autrefois un homme… sanglota-t-elle.

La dame ne s'y attendait vraiment pas. Qui aurait pu, d'ailleurs ? Elle se contenta donc de rester auprès d'Aryane jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme d'épuisement.


	10. Chapter 8

Tout le monde était au courant, désormais. Enfin, tout le monde dans la Lorien. Malgré son ascendance, les elfes ne changèrent aucun de leur comportement envers Aryane. Elle n'était pas comme son père, ils le savaient tous, et admiraient même le courage dont elle faisait preuve pour continuer à vivre malgré toutes les épreuves qui se dressaient sur sa route depuis trois ans maintenant. Mais, malgré tous les efforts de tout le monde, personne ne parvint à la faire sourire, ni même rire. Elle se sentait… souillée. Comme si le simple fait d'être la fille du Roi Sorcier la classait au même rang que les orcs. Elle ne souriait plus, ne riait plus, passait le plus clair de son temps à errer sans aucun but dans les couloirs du palais, et ne partait même plus en patrouille. Un autre mois passa avant que Galadriel ne décide qu'il était temps de la remettre sur pieds. Elle se dirigea vers la chambre d'Aryane, toqua, et entra, pour voir la jeune fille assise sur son lit.

- Aryane, nous partons.

Elle leva les yeux vers sa mère adoptive.

- Nous partons à Fondcombe, voir de la famille et, par la même occasion, te faire changer un peu d'air.

- Quand partons-nous ?

- Dans un heure. Prépare toi, et rejoins nous à la sortie de la ville.

- D'accord.

Et ce fut tout. Aryane n'était plus très bavarde non plus, maintenant. Une heure plus tard, ce fut donc une délégation royale qui quitta la Lothlórien, composée d'Aryane, Galadriel, Celeborn, Haldir, Orophin, Aragorn et quelques autres elfes. Ils voyagèrent pendant plusieurs jours, jours qui furent silencieux, avant de finalement arriver à destination. Ils étaient en train de passer sous le portail de la ville lorsque Haldir et Orophin eurent une mauvaise surprise. En effet, en quelques secondes seulement, ils furent mouillés jusqu'aux os, des algues dans les cheveux. Des rires étouffés parvinrent à la délégation, qui poursuivit son chemin malgré l'interruption, qu'Aryane n'avait apparemment pas vu. Ils atteignirent enfin la place centrale, où les attendait le Seigneur Elrond avec d'autres elfes.

- Dame Galadriel, Seigneur Celeborn, bienvenus à Imladris, dit-il en s'inclinant.

Tout le monde débarqua de son cheval, et Aryane resta dissimulée sous sa cape. En effet, elle avait fait tout le voyage cachée sous une cape à large capuche, car ses ailes ne serraient pas passées inaperçues bien longtemps. Soudain, deux elfes passèrent en courant devant eux, entrant en collision avec Haldir. Les trois elfes s'écroulèrent en sol en faisant plusieurs tonneaux et, alors que le capitaine allait les obliger à se relever pour leur faire passer un mauvais quart d'heure, un miracle s'ensuivit. Un rire cristallin résonna dans toute la place, le rire d'Aryane. Trop heureux pour penser une seconde de plus aux deux elfes qui l'avaient renversé, Haldir se précipita vers Aryane et la fit tournoyer. C'était son premier rire depuis un mois.

- Il était temps ! s'exclama alors Orophin.

- Je suis désolée, dit-elle en baissant la tête. Je n'aurais jamais dû agir comme ça.

- L'important, c'est que tu sois de nouveau parmi nous ! rétorqua Aragorn.

Tout le monde semblait heureux, mais tous les elfes de Fondcombe ne comprenaient rien. Pourquoi semblaient-ils si joyeux à cause du rire d'une jeune fille ? Et qui était-elle en fait ?

- Excusez moi, à qui avons nous l'honneur ? demanda alors Elrond.

Aryane se détacha du groupe et s'avança vers lui. Elle s'inclina, puis se releva et enleva sa capuche.

- Seigneur Elrond, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer enfin. Mon nom est Aryane Whitehope, fille adoptive du Seigneur Celeborn et de la Dame Galadriel, Élue des Valars, fille légitime du Roi Sorcier d'Angmar, récita-t-elle.

- Que de cérémonies, se moqua alors Aragorn.

- La ferme, rétorqua-t-elle sans même se tourner vers lui.

Cela choqua particulièrement les elfes d'Imladris, tant les titres de la jeune fille que sa familiarité avec le rodeur.

- Mon ami, je crois que nous ferions mieux d'aller mieux vous expliquez sa situation, mais dans un endroit plus… privé, proposa Celeborn.

- Mais bien sûr. Elladan, Elrohir !

Les deux elfes qui avaient réussit l'exploit de dérider Aryane s'approchèrent du groupe.

- Mes fils vous conduiront à des chambres pendant que vos chevaux seront reconduits à l'écurie, dit Elrond. Haldir, Orophin ! Glorfindel vous mènera au terrain d'entrainement.

Il quitta ensuite la place avec ses beaux-parents. Aragorn s'éclipsa quelques secondes plus tard, et Haldir et Orophin suivirent le dénommé Glorfindel à leur tour. Quelques elfes prirent les cheveux et les reconduisirent aux écuries, suivis par les autres elfes de la Lorien. Il ne restait plus qu'Aryane et les jumeaux. Ceux-ci s'avancèrent vers elle. Ils s'inclinèrent très bas, puis se relevèrent.

- Elladan…

- Et Elrohir…

- Pour vous servir ! conclurent-ils en cœur.

- Aryane, et il est hors de question que je vous serve ! répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire.

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Ils sentaient qu'ils allaient bien s'entendre avec la nouvelle. Ils avisèrent alors ses yeux.

- Excusez ma terrible curiosité, mais vos yeux… commença Elladan.

- Oui, je suis aveugle, le coupa-t-elle.

- Désolé, ce n'est pas…

- Ce n'est rien, je me suis habituée ! rétorqua-t-elle. Et, s'il vous plait, tutoyez moi ! Je déteste le vouvoiement, je trouve que ça creuse un fossé entre les personnes et les empêche d'être plus ouvertes d'esprit.

- D'accord, si tu fais de même, répondit Elrohir.

Aryane se sentait en confiance avec le jumeaux, et sentait qu'elle allait bien se plaire avec eux. Ce séjour à Fondcombe serait sûrement mieux que prévu, finalement !

*-! LOLIPOP !-*

- Non, pour vrai ? J'y crois pas, affirma la jeune fille.

- Et pourtant, c'est la vérité ! répliqua Elladan.

- Mais, dans ce cas, ça veut dire quoi ? Que je suis en quelque sorte votre… tante ?

Ils étaient dans les jardins, en train de parler de leurs relations. Elle était apparemment la belle-sœur adoptive du père des deux jumeaux et, de ce fait, la tante d'Elladan et Elrohir. Ils trouvaient ça bizarre, mais s'en amusaient. Ça faisait deux jours qu'ils étaient arrivés et, déjà, tous les elfes de Fondcombe connaissaient l'histoire de l'adolescente (sauf le fait qu'elle venait d'un autre monde). Elle, elle se sentait peu à peu revivre. Ce petit voyage lui était grandement bénéfique. Alors, pour en revenir au point de départ, Aryane était donc dans les jardins avec Elladan et Elrohir lorsqu'Aragorn vint à leur rencontre.

- Arastel !

Les trois adolescents avaient parlé en même temps, mélangeant de ce fait les deux noms du rodeur, soit Aragorn et Estel. Le Dunedain étouffa un rire lorsque les trois adolescents se regardèrent avec des yeux surpris.

- Aryane, tu peux venir ? J'aimerais te présenter quelqu'un, demanda-t-il.

- Euh… d'accord. À plus, les garçons !

- À… plus ? répondirent-ils, ne comprenant pas vraiment l'expression.

Le rodeur et la jeune fille les quittèrent ensuite. Aragorn conduisit son amie à travers divers couloirs, jusqu'à arriver dans une autre partie des jardins. Une elfe lisait, dos à eux, assise sur un banc de pierre.

- Aryane, je te présente Arwen, dit le rodeur.

L'elfe, entendant son nom, se retourna vers eux avec un sourire. Elle se leva et vint à leur rencontre.

- _Mae Govannen, Aryane Angmarillion, _la salua Arwen.

- _Mae Govannen, Arwen Undomiel, _répondit Aryane en s'inclinant.

- C'est donc vous, la petite sœur d'Aragorn ? demanda Arwen. Il m'a beaucoup parlé de vous.

- En bien ou en mal ? répondit Aryane en lançant un regard d'avertissement au ledit frère.

- Je dirais un peu des deux, affirma l'elfe avec un petit rire.

- Alors il serait normal de lui rendre la pareille, vous ne pensez pas ? proposa la jeune fille. Quelques temps après être arrivée en Lorien, j'ai découvert qu'Aragorn avait peur des…

Le principal concerné plaqua sa main sur la bouche de l'adolescente, l'empêchant ainsi de finir sa phrase.

- Je doute qu'elle veuille le savoir, affirma-t-il.

Les deux jeunes femmes se sourirent. Aryane vit soudain un flash d'évènements s'enchainant à toutes vitesses. Elle ne revint à elle que quelques secondes plus tard, devant les regards inquiets de son grand frère et de sa compagne. L'adolescente les fixa quelques secondes.

- Non… pour vrai ? s'exclama-t-elle alors en fixant tour à tour les deux autres. Vous cachez bien votre jeu !

Arwen et Aragorn écarquillèrent les yeux, surpris. Elle savait ?

- Râhhh, ne faites pas ces têtes là ! Je ne dirais rien, promit-elle. Ça dure depuis combien de temps, votre rela…

Aragorn plaqua à nouveau sa main sur sa bouche. Aryane se dégagea.

- Ça va, j'ai comprit, je ne dois pas le dire à voix haute, mais sérieusement, arrête de me couper à tout bout de champ, compris ? L'avertit-elle. Alors, depuis combien de temps ?

- Longtemps, dit simplement Aragorn.

- Comment avez-vous fait… commença Arwen.

- S'il vous plait, tutoyez moi comme vos frères, d'accord ? la coupa l'adolescente.

Dire qu'Arwen était surprise était un euphémisme. Aragorn l'avait averti de la familiarité de sa « sœur », mais elle ne s'y attendait tout de même pas. Mais ça l'amusait, aussi accepta-t-elle de faire un effort.

- Sinon, pour répondre à ta –c'est correcte que je te tutoies ?- question, Arwen, c'est parce que je crois que je suis une genre de télépathe. Je peu voir les souvenirs de certaines personnes et mêmes leurs pensées, mais je ne contrôle rien. C'était un accident que j'ai vu pour votre vous-savez-quoi et c'est aussi de cette façon que j'ai découvert mes véritables origines, expliqua-t-elle. Tu as tout compris ?

- Je pense que oui, affirma Arwen.

- Parfait !

Aryane saisit le bras d'Arwen et commença à s'éloigner avec elle.

- Aryane, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'interloqua Aragorn.

- Je pars avec Arwen, on a plein de trucs embarrassants à ton propos à se raconter ! répliqua Aryane.

Il secoua la tête, amusé et exaspéré à la fois, pendant que les deux jeunes femmes s'éloignaient en riant. Elladan et Elrohir le rejoignirent peu après.

- Elle est vraiment ta sœur ? demanda le premier.

- Non, mais je la considère comme tel, tout comme Haldir et Orophin, et maintenant vous deux ainsi qu'Arwen si je ne m'abuses, expliqua-t-il en souriant.

- Pas faux, admit Elrohir. C'est dur de l'imaginer comme étant la fille du Roi Sorcier d'Angmar, par contre. Ils sont complètement opposés ! Mais qui est la mère ?

- Personne ne le sait, soupira Aragorn. Et si nous allions nous entrainer, maintenant ?

**Voilà pour vous, mes fidèles lecteurs. Petit jeu: qui est la mère d'Aryane? Attention, ça pourrait bien être un personnage tout droit sortit de mon imagination tordu...**


	11. Chapter 9 part 1

Une autre année passa. Elrond considérait désormais Aryane comme sa propre fille, et Arwen, Elladan et Elrohir comme leur petite sœur. Elle avait vaincu Glorfindel dans un duel à l'épée, ainsi qu'aux dagues, connaissait la cité comme sa poche, et elle avait découvert de nouveaux pouvoirs. En effet, en plus d'être télépathe, de savoir voler et de pouvoir maitriser le feu, elle pouvait guérir les blessures et surtout, « transformer le mal en bien ». En fait, elle avait appris que les orcs étaient en réalité des elfes, capturés et torturés par Melkor, un ancien démon. Après quoi, quand elle a fait sa première patrouille avec Elladan, Elrohir, Aragorn et Glorfindel, alors qu'elle allait tuer un orc, elle a eu un instant de pitié et, d'un coup, une vive lumière dorée a émané d'elle et illuminé tous les bois sur une distance de plusieurs mètres. Peu après, lorsque tout le monde a rouvert les yeux, à la place de voir des orcs devant eux, ils ont vu des elfes tout à fait normaux et qui semblaient royalement perdus. Puis, il y a eu un cri, et un autre, et plusieurs elfes de la patrouille ont serré les anciens orcs car il s'agissait de vieilles connaissances perdues de vue depuis des lustres. Ce n'est qu'une vingtaine de minutes plus tard que l'excitation descendit d'un cran et que Glorfindel trouva Aryane, évanouit. Ce ne fut que trois jours plus tard qu'elle se réveilla, dans sa chambre. D'abord interloqué, tout lui est ensuite revenu en mémoire, et elle est sortit en vitesse pour voir si elle n'avait pas rêvé. Ce qui n'était pas le cas. Par la suite, une grande fête avait été organisée pour fêter le retour des elfes, et plusieurs d'entre eux étaient venus la remercier. Depuis, lorsqu'ils rencontraient des groupes d'orcs durant les patrouilles, ils évitaient les bains de sang et laissaient faire Aryane, ramenant toujours de ce fait des connaissances, des amis, des frères, et réunissant des familles. Elle maitrisait de mieux en mieux son pouvoir, mais il lui prenait toujours beaucoup d'énergie. De plus, elle ne pouvait utiliser son pouvoir pour un groupe trop important d'orcs, environ une quinzaine maximum. Sinon, ça ne marchait que sur quelques uns d'entre eux, et ça lui faisait perdre énormément d'énergie. À part ça, elle maitrisait ses autres pouvoirs, dont celui de la guérison, à la perfection, et passait souvent à la maison de guérison pour aider les guérisseurs. Ça faisait donc un an maintenant qu'elle était à Fondcombe, et elle et Aragorn partaient à Bree dans une heure à peine, afin de remplir une mission de la plus haute importance que Gandalf était dans l'incapacité d'accomplir. Après les au revoir, Aryane et Aragorn quittèrent Fondcombe. La jeune fille avait tenu à l'accompagner car, seul, ça ne risquait pas d'être facile. Aragorn voulait refuser, sachant que les Nazgûls seraient à leur trousse et donc son père serait de la partie aussi, mais il savait aussi qu'elle viendrait le rejoindre malgré tout, alors il se contenta de la prévenir de la possible réunion de famille. Elle avait frissonner, mais affirmais qu'elle devait passer par là et que, de toute manière, ça arriverait tôt ou tard.

- Aryane ? Nous y sommes, déclara le rodeur, la sortant de ses pensées.

Bien sûr, Aryane ne voyait rien, mais l'odeur et le bruit parlaient d'eux même : C'était vraiment une ville paumée. Aussi, elle avait fait bien attention à cacher ses ailes autant que possible par une cape, les pliant autant qu'elle le pouvait, pour passer inaperçu. Leurs visages dissimulés par d'amples capuches, le Dunedain et sa protégée entrèrent dans la ville et prirent place au Poney Fringant, tout en louant une chambre dans l'auberge d'en face. Assis dans un coin obscur de la salle, ils examinaient chacune des personnes présentes ou, plutôt, Aragorn faisant ainsi pendant qu'Aryane les sondait. Aucun d'entre eux ne semblait avoir réellement de mauvaises intentions, mais ils risquaient de devenir violent s'ils buvaient trop, et Aragorn n'était pas très apprécié dans cette ville, car on le croyait dangereux.

- Alors, nous sommes ici pour trouver des Hobbit, c'est ça ? demanda Aryane.

- Oui. L'un d'entre eux va se faire passer pour un certain Monsieur Soucolline, mais il s'agit en réalité de Frodon Sacquet, le porteur de l'Unique pour l'instant, expliqua le rodeur.

- C'est une lourde de tâche qui lui revint, ascquisa-t-elle. Et nous devons donc les mener à Fondcombe ?

- C'est ça. Par contre, comme je te l'ai dit, nous serons sans aucun doute poursuivis par les Nazgûls, et… tenta-t-il.

- Alors nous ne serons pas trop de deux pour les combattre ! s'exclama-t-elle, attirant quelques regards.

Les deux amis restèrent silencieux quelques minutes, le temps que plus personne ne leur porte attention, puis reprirent leur conversation.

- Je sais, mais je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit.

- Il ne se passera rien, promit-elle. Je serais prudente !

- Il faudrait que tu sois plus subtile, aussi, fit-il remarquer avec un sourire en allumant sa pipe.

- Ah, non, je ne veux pas de tes cochonneries à table, tout de même ! se plaignit-elle.

Elle saisit la pipe, l'éteignit, et la fourra dans sa besace, sous le regard amusé et désespéré du rodeur.

- Tu savais que fumer diminue ton espérance de vie ? dit-elle. Tes poumons vont devenir noirs, et tu vas mourir comme ça ! Ça serait bizarre, non, que l'un des plus grand épéiste de tous les temps finisse sur son lit de mort à cause d'une pipe ?

- Je sais tout ça, c'est la énième fois que tu me le dis, soupira-t-il.

- Mais tu t'en fous, répondit-elle sur le même ton.

- Mais je m'en fous, confirma-t-il.

La porte de l'auberge s'ouvrit alors en grand, laissant passer quatre Hobbits frigorifiés et trempés. On les conduisit à une table, et ils commencèrent à manger avec appétit.

- C'est eux, fit remarquer Aryane. Je peux ressentir le pouvoir maléfique de l'anneau, c'est horrible ! Dis, tu crois que mon pouvoir pourrait fonctionner dessus ? Tu sais, « transformer le bien en mal » ?

- Non, je ne crois pas, et oui, c'est eux. Mais ton pouvoir ne fonctionnerait pas, puisque ton pouvoir n'agit que lorsqu'il y a déjà eu une part de bien dans la personne, la créature ou l'objet. L'Unique est entièrement maléfique, expliqua son compagnon.

Ils gardèrent ensuite le silence, se contentant de fixer Frodon pour Aragorn, et surveillant les intentions des hommes alentours pour Aryane. L'un des Hobbit, Frodon, leur lança alors un regard apeuré, et demanda au gérant du Poney qui ils étaient.

- Pour la petite dame, je n'en sais rien, c'est la première fois que je la vois. Par contre, l'homme, c'est un rodeur, dangereux et violent à ce qu'on dit. Ici, il est connu sous le nom de Grand-Pas. Je vous déconseille de le fréquenter. Je ne le chasse pas d'ici car il n'a jamais ternit la réputation de mon auberge, mais il reste que les clients le craignent, expliqua Poirredebeurrée.

- Quoi ? Dangereux ? Violent ? s'insurgea Aryane.

Elle s'apprêtait à se lever pour aller remettre Prosper à sa place, mais son ami la retint.

- Calme, il ne faut pas se faire remarquer, fit-il.

- Oh, il va m'entendre parler, le salop… sais pas de quoi il parle… ne connais rien… imbécile… marmonna Aryane entre ses dents en lançant un regard noir vers le gérant.

Aragorn sourit. Elle était beaucoup trop protectrice. Soudain, Frodon, qui s'était levé pour se rendre au bar, disparut d'un coup.

- Aragorn, une puissante magie est à l'œuvre, signala Aryane. Et… WHAT !

- Que se passe-t-il ? s'inquiéta le rodeur.

- Je… je peux le voir, balbutia Aryane en fixant l'endroit où se tenait Frodon, invisible aux yeux de tous sauf elle. Je le vois, Aragorn, mais seulement lui ! Comment est-ce possible ?

- Il a enfilé l'anneau, comme il est en quelque sorte devenu un spectre le temps qu'il met l'anneau, tu peux le voir. Il faut y aller. Je m'occupe des trois Hobbits qui l'accompagnent, occupe toi de Frodon.

Le rodeur se leva sans que personne ne le remarque, et tenta d'approcher les Hobbits. Pendant ce temps, Aryane s'approcha de Frodon et, sans plus de cérémonie, le tira par le bras et le força à monter à l'étage, dans la chambre que les Hobbits avaient loué. Aussitôt arrivés, elle ferma la porte et retira vivement l'anneau du doigt du porteur, qui disparut de sa vue mais réapparut à celle des gens normaux.

- Qui êtes vous ? Que me voulez-vous ? Et comment m'avez vous vu ?

- Il a y de nombreux dangers qui rôdent, Frodon Sacquet, répondit-elle. Mais je n'en fais pas parti. Je suis avec un ami, Gandalf nous a envoyé vous guider jusqu'à destination. Oh, et je m'appelle Aryane.

- Pourquoi n'est-il pas ici ? Où est Gandalf ? se méfia Frodon.

- Nous n'en savons rien, répondit Aragorn en entrant, bien vite suivit des trois autres semi hommes. Vous voyez, votre ami va bien, ajouta-t-il à leur intention.

- Nous avons loué une chambre dans l'auberge d'en face. Les Nazgûls sont à vos trousses et il nous faut vous mettre en sécurité, conclut Aryane. Suivez nous !

- Et pourquoi on vous ferait confiance ? demanda un Hobbit joufflu.

- Avons nous l'air d'ennemis ? demanda le rodeur en baissant sa capuche.

Il y eu un silence.

- Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences, lâcha Frodon. Et pourquoi l'autre ne se découvre pas ?

- Parce que « l'autre » comme vous dites, est aveugle, et quelle ne voudrait pas vous effrayer, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

- Aveugle ? s'étonna Frodon. Mais vous m'avez vu, pourtant.

- C'est une longue histoire, et nous n'avons pas le temps de l'expliquer pour l'instant. Mais si vous ne faites pas confiance à un rodeur, peut être ferez vous confiance à une elfe, répondit-elle en abaissant sa capuche.

Les Hobbits hoquetèrent de stupeur en voyant ses oreilles pointues et ses yeux blancs.

- Pouvons nous y aller, maintenant ? demande le Dunedain.

Les semi hommes acceptèrent, et tous se rendirent sans se faire remarquer dans l'auberge d'en face, dans la deuxième chambre louée.

- Je vous conseille de vous reposer, dit alors le rodeur. Une longue route nous attends demain, et nous partirons aux premières lueurs de l'aube.

- Mais avant, pour faire un peu plus « formel » si on peut dire ça comme ça, je m'appelle Aryane Whitehope, ajouta la jeune fille en inclinant la tête. Lui, c'est Aragorn, mais le gérant vous l'a désigné comme Grand-Pas.

- Je suis Meriadoc Brandebouc, dit alors un Hobbit. Mais tout le monde m'appelle Merry.

- Et moi, c'est Peregrin Touque, mais on m'appelle Pippin.

- Je suis Samsagace Gamegie, ajouta le joufflu. Mais on me surnomme Sam.

- Et moi, même si vous le savez, je suis Frodon Sacquet, conclut le dernier.

- Maintenant que c'est fait, tout le monde au lit, ordonna le rodeur.

Ils acceptèrent en silence et se couchèrent. Pourtant, une heure plus tard, ils furent réveillés par d'horribles cris qui déchirèrent le silence de la nuit. Ils se redressèrent dans leur lit, et virent Aragorn serrer Aryane contre lui. Celle-ci semblait en état de choc, et des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

- Dame Aryane ? demanda Sam.

Cela sembla la tirer de son état de choc.

- Pas de formalités avec moi, Sam, juste Aryane, dit-elle. Et vous pouvez tous me tutoyer, ajouta-t-elle à l'encontre des autres.

- Pourquoi pleurez vous ? Et quels étaient ces cris ? demanda Pippin.

- C'était les Nazgûls, ils sont tombés dans notre piège, répondit-elle. Et si je pleure, c'est parce que je viens de découvrir que je peux comprendre et parler le Noir Parler, soit la langue des Nazgûls.

- Comment ? s'étonna Merry.

- Elle vous l'expliquera demain, affirma Aragorn. Enfin, si tu t'en sens capable. Pour l'instant, que tout le monde tente de dormir.

Tout le monde obéit et, bien vite, le silence de la nuit fut entrecoupé par les ronflements des Hobbits.


	12. Chapter 9 part 2

Ils n'avaient finalement pas pu partir dès l'aube, car il leur fallait un poney, mais avaient fini par quitter la ville. Ils étaient en train de marcher lorsque tous les Hobbits s'arrêtèrent et se mirent à sortir du… matériel de cuisine ?

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? s'interloqua Aragorn. Nous ne ferons pas d'arrêt avant la nuit.

- Bah… c'est l'heure du petit-déjeuner, fit remarquer Merry.

- Vous l'avez déjà prit, rétorqua le rodeur.

- Oui, le premier, mais qu'en est-il du deuxième petit-déjeuner ? demanda alors Pippin. Et du diner ? Des collations ? Du souper ?

- Mais vous avez combien de repas par jour ? S'étonna Aryane.

- Sept, mais il semblerait bien qu'il nous faut les oublier, soupira Sam.

- Attendez une seconde, dit la jeune fille.

Elle venait de remarquer un pommier, mais les pommes étaient très hautes. Elle enleva alors sa capuche, dévoilant ses ailes, et arrachant des cris de stupeur aux Hobbits. Elle déploya ses ailes et vola jusqu'au sommet de l'arbre, où elle cueillit six pommes. Elle revint au sol, replia ses ailes dans son dos, et donna les fruits aux quatre Hobbits affamés, avant d'en lancer une à Aragorn et de croquer dans la dernière. La route repris, Aryane avait raconté son histoire à leur nouveaux compagnons de route, et ils posaient sans cesse des questions, surtout sur ses pouvoirs, toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres. Ils en étaient rendus à « Est-ce que tu peux te transformer en papillon » lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent enfin. Aryane, très endurante, aurais pu continuer encore un bout, mais la respiration saccadée des Hobbits démontraient qu'ils avaient besoin de repos. Ils mangèrent quelque chose, puis se couchèrent, Aryane et Aragorn se relayant pour les tours de garde. Ils arrivèrent finalement au sommet d'une immense tour obscure.

- Nous nous arrêterons ici pour la nuit, déclara le rodeur. Je vais faire un tour dans les environs. Aryane, soit vigilante.

- Je SAIS ! s'exclama-t-elle, exaspérée. Pars l'esprit tranquille, mais reviens vite, je ne veux pas que tu me fasses de fausses frayeurs !

Le rodeur sourit, puis les quitta.

- Alors… Aragorn est votre… ton frère ? demanda Frodon.

- Non, mais je le considère comme tel, répondit-elle. C'est lui qui m'a sauvé la vie, et nous avons une grande complicité.

- Oh, je vois, et sinon, quand…

Il fut coupé par des exclamations de la part des autres Hobbits, qui venaient de partir un feu.

- Imbéciles ! rugit alors Aryane en l'éteignant.

Mais il était trop tard, les Nazgûls les avaient repéré. Ceux-ci débarquèrent dans un grand cri, les encerclant, et Aryane dégaina ses dagues elfiques. Merry, Pippin et Sam finirent au sol, assommés. Frodon, tentant d'échapper à la lame du chef des Nazgûls, enfila l'Anneau, mais il se fit transpercer. Pendant tout ce temps, Aryane tentait d'agir, mais deux Nazgûls la combattaient. Quand elle vit Frodon réapparaitre, transpercé par la lame d'un des spectres, son sang ne fit qu'un tour, et elle enflamma ses mains. Quatre spectres partirent en poussant des cris effroyables, leurs capes en feu. Cela attira l'attention des autres, surtout du chef des spectres. Bien décidée à en découdre, Aryane dévoila ses ailes et les déploya de toute leur grandeur.

- _Ma fille… _souffla alors le chef.

- Non, s'horrifia-t-elle en le reconnaissant.

- _Rejoins nous… rejoins ton père ! _

- Jamais ! Jamais, tu m'entends ? Tu n'es pas mon père, tu ne mérite que le terme de géniteur, je ne vous rejoindrais jamais !

- _Tu nous rejoindras… allez, viens !_

- NON !

- _Tu viendras…. De gré… ou de force ! _

Aussitôt, les autres Nazgûls se jetèrent sur elle, mais elle s'envola.

- Vous me voulez ? Hurla-t-elle. Alors venez me chercher !

Elle en enflamma trois autres, qui partirent à leur tour. Aragorn débarqua alors, épée en main, et fit fuir les trois derniers, dont le Roi Sorcier, qui lança pourtant un dernier regard à sa fille. Aryane se reposa sur le sol pendant que les Hobbits, qui étaient revenus à eux, entouraient Frodon. Aragorn était en train de vérifier sa blessure.

- Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui. Je peux essayer ?

Il ascquisa, et elle prit place près du porteur. Elle posa ses paumes sur la plaie ensanglantée, puis une douce lueur lilas illumina ses mains. Peu après, le traitement cessa, et Frodon semblait retrouver des couleurs.

- Que lui arrive-t-il ? s'inquiéta Sam.

- Il devient un spectre, déclara sombrement Aragorn. Mais il pourra être guéris à Fondcombe, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre !

- J'ai tout de même réussis à ralentir les effets du poison, affirma Aryane. Il a plus de temps que si je n'avais rien fait.

- Et qu'as-tu fais ? demanda Pippin.

- J'ai pris une partie du poison en moi, déclara-t-elle.

Cette annonce agit comme un électrochoc sur le rodeur.

- Tu as fait quoi ! S'écria-t-il. Mais tu es folle ? Tu devais seulement vérifier si tu pouvais refermer la plaie ! Maintenant, vous êtes en danger de mort tous les deux !

- Mais on a plus de temps ! répondit-elle. Mais ne le perdons pas, remettons nous en route.

- Mais… tu ne pourrais pas voler jusqu'à Fondcombe avec Frodon sur ton dos ? demanda Merry.

- Je suis incapable de porter quelqu'un avec moi, soupira-t-elle. Ça me déséquilibre. Hâtons nous, maintenant.

Elle se releva, ils rassemblèrent leurs affaires en un temps record, puis le rodeur souleva Frodon pour le porter. Ils se remirent en marche pendant des heures, restant silencieux. Puis, Aryane s'effondra, la respiration saccadée et des perles de sueur froide gouttant sur son front. Sa peau pâlissait à vue d'œil. Aragorn déposa Frodon, qui était plus ou moins dans le même état que la jeune fille.

- Sam, connaissez vous l'Athelas ?

- Bien sûr, c'est de la mauvaise herbe, répondit l'interpellé, se demandant pourquoi il lui demandait ça.

- Allez en chercher, ça va ralentir les effets du poison car, même avec le traitement d'Aryane, il se répand vite.

Sam ascquisa, puis partit à la recherche de la plante. Merry et Pippin veillèrent sur Frodon pendant qu'Aragorn vérifiait l'état de sa petite sœur.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris… marmonna-t-il en prenant sa température.

- Je vais… je vais être ca… capable de marcher encore un peu, affirma-t-elle.

- C'est hors de question. Serais-tu capable de voler jusqu'à Fondcombe, par contre ?

- C'est… hors de… de question, protesta-t-elle faiblement. Je veux… rester avec… vous.

- Quelqu'un vient ! dit alors Sam en revenant avec les feuilles.

Aussitôt, Aragorn brandit son épée devant lui, mais soupira de soulagement en voyant le nouveau venu. C'était un vieil ami.

- Glorfindel ! le salua-t-il.

Il désigna Frodon.

- Son état est critique.

- Je vais l'emmener avec moi à Fondcombe, affirma l'elfe. Où est Aryane ?

- Salut, souffla-t-elle en tentant de se relever.

- Vous vous êtes fait blesser tous les deux ? s'alarma Glorfindel.

- Oui et non, elle a prit une partie du poison qui coulait dans les veines de Frodon et l'a transféré dans son sang, donc ils sont tous les deux atteints.

- Aryane, tu crois être capable de chevaucher jusqu'à la cité ? demanda Glorfindel en s'accroupissant près d'elle.

Elle hocha la tête à l'affirmative, et se leva avec l'aide d'Aragorn.

- Eldebran ne pourrait aller assez vite avec trois personnes sur son dos, vous serez donc seuls et faites attention aux Nazgûls, expliqua Glorfindel alors qu'Aryane s'installait.

Ils mirent ensuite Frodon dans ses bras et, après un dernier regard pour les autres, elle mit Eldebran au galop. Bien vite, leurs amis disparurent de leur champ de vision et, bien vite, les Nazgûls furent à nouveau à leurs trousses sur les plaines. La poursuite dura un bon moment, avant qu'Aryane n'ait une idée. Elle calma sa respiration, et projeta son pouvoir en vagues continues vers les spectres, espérant pouvoir changer leur nature. Pourtant, ce fut peine perdue et, non seulement ils étaient trop nombreux mais, en plus, leur nature obscure était trop puissante pour ses pouvoirs qui, en plus, étaient affaiblis par le poison. Son dernier effort fut donc vain et la vida malgré tout de son énergie, et elle s'évanouit sur la croupe du cheval, tenant fermement Frodon malgré tout. Eldebran sentait le danger et savait ses cavaliers en difficulté, il accéléra donc le pas. Il atteignit finalement la rivière qui protégeait la cité, et la traversa en vitesse. Lorsque les Nazgûls tentèrent de les rejoindre, la rivière s'agita et ils furent emportés par le courant. Le cheval poursuivit tout de même sa course, comprenant l'urgence de la situation, et arriva bientôt à la cité, où des elfes prirent immédiatement la relève. Aryane et Frodon furent reconduits à la maison de guérison, où Elrond s'occupa d'eux. Dès qu'ils furent hors de danger, il les laissa se reposer.


	13. Chapter 10 part 1

Ça faisait une semaine maintenant qu'Aragorn, Glorfindel et les trois Hobbits étaient arrivés, et que Frodon et Aryane ne s'étaient toujours pas réveillés. Aragorn n'avait même pas prit le temps de saluer tout le monde et s'était précipité à l'infirmerie, l'elfe et les trois semi hommes sur les talons. Quand il avait vu le Hobbit et sa petite sœur sains et saufs, il avait soupiré de soulagement mais, maintenant, il s'inquiétait grandement. Pourquoi n se réveillaient-ils toujours pas ? Gandalf était arrivé peu après et, depuis, veillait sur son protégé et son ancienne élève qui, il devait l'avoué, avait autant grandit en beauté qu'en puissance.

- Où… où suis-je ? demanda une petite voix, le tirant de ses pensées.

Il posa un regard joyeux sur Frodon, qui venait de se réveiller.

- Vous êtes dans la demeure d'Elrond. Il est 10h00 du matin et nous sommes le 24 octobre, si vous voulez tout savoir, déclara-t-il avec un sourire.

- Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas venu ?

- J'ai été… retardé, soupira l'Istari. En tout cas, vous avez eu de la chance, jeune Hobbit, car quelques heures de plus et nous aurions été impuissants. Bien sûr, vous seriez déjà mort sans l'intervention d'Aryane, mais…

- Aryane !

Il regarda frénétiquement autour de lui et soupira lorsqu'il vit la jeune fille dans le lit voisin.

- Elle va bien ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

- Oui, mais elle ne s'est toujours pas réveillée.

- C'est de ma faute, s'horrifia Frodon. C'est à cause de moi qu'elle a prit le poison…

Malgré toutes les tentatives du magicien, rien ne parvint à redonner le sourire au porteur. Même les pitreries de ses trois amis ne servaient pas vraiment, et les elfes d'Imladris étaient de plus en plus inquiets pour la princesse de la Lorien qui, elle, n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux. Ce ne fut que deux jours plus tard qu'elle daigna enfin revenir à elle. La première chose qu'elle vit, ce fut le plafond immaculé.

- Je suis au paradis ? souffla-t-elle.

- Je ne crois pas, non. Je suis content de te voir réveillée.

- Aragorn !

Elle voulu sauter dans les bras de son grand frère, mais un vertige la saisit et elle dut se rallonger.

- Doucement ! La sermonna son ami. Je suis content de te voir, moi aussi. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je me suis inquiété pour toi, même que Frodon s'est sentit coupable dès son réveil quand il t'a vu allongée ici !

- Il est réveillé ? s'égaya-t-elle. Super ! Allez, sors d'ici, je vais me changer.

- Quoi ? Non, tu dois encore te reposer, protesta-t-il.

- Mais ça fait des jours que je me repose ! rétorqua-t-elle. Au fait, ça fait combien de temps ?

- Neuf jours, soupira-t-il. Mais…

- Voilà, ça fait neuf jours que je me repose, tu viens de le dire ! Maintenant, dehors, je te rejoins dans quelques minutes, affirma-t-elle.

Comprenant qu'il ne gagnerait pas cette manche, il accepta et sortit l'attendre à la porte. Peu après, Aryane se dressa devant lui, habillée d'une tunique beige et de pantalons noirs. Il sourit. Aryane avait fait tout une esclandre lorsqu'elle avait déclaré vouloir porter des pantalons, mais il devait avouer que c'était mieux pour se déplacer et s'entrainer. Elle lui sourit aussi, et il s'étonna qu'elle soit en aussi bonne forme après avoir passé autant de temps immobile. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la salle à manger, parlant des évènements qu'elle avait jusque là manqué. Elrond avait apparemment convoqué des représentants de tous les peuples d'Arda pour décider du sort de l'Anneau maléfique. Ils avaient tous répondu à l'appel, mais aucun n'était encore arrivé. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la salle à manger, Aryane lui sourit une dernière et poussa les deux portes avec force. Sans faire attention aux regards qui se posaient sur elle, incrédules, elle se dirigea vers la table d'Elrond. Celui-ci se leva et la serra contre lui. Il la considérait comme sa fille. Ensuite, ce fut au tour d'Arwen et des jumeaux de la serrer dans leurs bras, puis Glorfindel. Après, trois Hobbits surexcités luis sautèrent dessus.

- ARYANE !

- Je vais bien, les gars, vraiment ! répondit-elle en riant.

Ils se relevèrent tous, le sourire aux lèvres. Puis, elle s'approcha de Frodon, qui avait baissé les yeux. Elle se pencha à sa hauteur et lui releva délicatement la tête.

- Frodon, tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable, affirma-t-elle. C'était mon choix, tu n'y es pour rien, alors cesse de te torturer l'esprit. Tu es vivant, je suis vivante, tout le monde est heureux et basta ! Fin mot de l'histoire, tu arrêtes de penser que tu es responsable et tu souris, d'accord ?

Il obéit, la joie de nouveau présente dans son regard. Aragorn s'approcha alors avec une cape à capuche, celle qu'elle avait lors de leur séjour à Bree, pour dissimuler ses ailes. Comprenant le message, elle obéit à l'ordre silencieux sans discuter. À partir de maintenant, elle devrait cacher ses dons, car les représentants des autres peuples ne seraient pas aussi conciliants que les elfes, et ils pourraient arriver n'importe quand. Les Hobbits l'aidèrent à attacher ses ailes et à les replier de façon confortable, afin que ça paraisse le moins possible, puis elle sortit dehors avec eux afin de leur montrer les innombrables cachettes qu'elle avait elle-même découverte ou que les jumeaux lui avaient montré.

*-! LOLIPOP !-*

Trois autres jours étaient passés, trois jours qui parurent un calvaire à Aryane, qui se sentait oppressée par le tissus de la cape et les bandes de cuir qui maintenaient ses ailes en place. La nuit, elle quittait pourtant sa chambre pour aller voler un moment, question de ne pas devenir folle le lendemain. D'ailleurs, le matin du quatrième jour, arrivèrent les elfes de Mirkwood avec, à leur tête, leur futur souverain. Vinrent quelques heures plus tard les nains, puis les hommes furent les derniers arrivés, en fin de journée. Tout le monde étant présent, le conseil aurait lieu le lendemain. Depuis le début de la journée, Aryane évitait les nouveaux arrivants, ne voulant pas se mêler à eux tout de suite. De toute manière, ils la verraient à coup sûr le lendemain. À cette pensée, elle déglutit. Elle doutait que ça serait une partie de plaisir, avec tous ces hommes machistes.


	14. Chapter 10 part 2

Tu es prête ?

- Est-ce vraiment nécessaire de répondre à ta question ?

Aragorn sourit. Elle était vraiment sur les nerfs depuis l'arrivée des représentants. Ils se tenaient désormais devant la porte qui fermait la salle où se déroulerait le conseil, et Aryane hésitait désormais à s'y pointer. Pourtant, elle y était obligée car, elle le savait bien, son destin et celui de l'Anneau étaient liés. Désormais, partout où il irait, elle ira. Pas vraiment joyeux, mais son destin était maintenant en marche, et rien ne pourrait le stopper. Finalement, ils entrèrent, et prirent place près de Gandalf et Frodon. Quelques minutes plus tard, les elfes arrivèrent, suivis par les hommes, puis les nains. Elrond, qui siégeait le conseil, prit place devant tout le monde, et la réunion put commencer.

- Étrangers venus des terres lointaines, amis de toujours, vous vous êtes rassemblés ici afin de répondre à la menace du Mordor. La Terre du Milieu est au bord de la destruction. Nul ne peut y échapper. Vous vous unirez ou vous serez vaincus, clama-t-il.

La tension, déjà présente à cause de la mésentente entre les nains et les elfes, monta d'un cran.

- Montrez leur l'Anneau, Frodon, ordonna le seigneur d'Imladris.

Le Hobbit se leva, intimidé par tous les regards posés sur lui, puis mit le bijou sur le piédestal au centre avant de reprendre sa place en vitesse. Tout le monde se sentit immédiatement tenté par l'Anneau, sauf Aryane, qui le fixait d'un air dégouté. Soudain, un homme avec fière allure, se leva, et fit quelques pas vers le bijou, semblant totalement envouté par son pouvoir obscur.

- Cet anneau est un don, dit-il. Un don fait aux ennemis du Mordor. Pourquoi ne pas s'en servir ? Mon père, l'intendant du Gondor, a tenu à distance les forces du Mordor. C'est grâce au sang de notre peuple que vous êtes encore en vie.

Aryane lui jeta un regard glacial, mais personne ne le vit, sauf Aragorn, qui lui intima de se calmer, malgré le fait que lui même avait du mal à se retenir.

- Donnez au Gondor l'arme de notre ennemi commun et laissez-nous l'utiliser contre lui ! déclara Boromir.

- Non mais vous rigolez, j'espère ? intervint alors l'Élue, n'y tenant plus. Cet Anneau est tout ce qu'il a de plus maléfique, personne ne peut le contrôler, sauf Sauron. Si vous tentez de l'utiliser, alors nous mourrons tous avant même d'atteindre la Cité Blanche ! L'Anneau attire les créatures du mal avec une facilité déconcertante, et les orcs n'auront aucune pitié !

Étonnés, toutes les personnes présentes au conseil se tournèrent vers elle. Ils n'avaient apparemment pas encore remarqué qu'une femme se trouvait avec eux. En même temps, avec des pantalons, une cape et une capuche qui dissimule tout son visage, il était dur de s'en rendre compte.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'une… femme, y connaît ? cracha Boromir en lui envoyant un regard noir.

- Ce que j'y connais ? siffla-t-elle doucement en se levant, ignorant les suppliques silencieuses d'Aragorn. Ce que j'y connais ? À peine ais-je eu treize ans que des orcs me capturèrent, m'emmenant loin de chez moi. À peine ais-je eu treize ans que je me fis torturer de toutes les manières possibles et imaginables. À peine ais-je eu treize ans que je suis devenue AVEUGLE !

Alors qu'elle parlait, elle avait ôté sa capuche, dévoilant son visage et donc, ses yeux. Tous sursautèrent lorsqu'ils entendirent sa dernière affirmation.

- Ces monstres m'ont tout pris, alors je crois que je suis mieux placée que vous pour savoir de quoi ils sont capables, acheva-t-elle en se rasseyant.

- Aryane à raison, on ne peut pas le contrôler. Aucun d'entre nous ne le peut. L'anneau unique ne répond qu'à Sauron. Il n'a pas d'autre maitre, déclara Aragorn.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'un rodeur peut savoir de tout cela ? demanda à nouveau Boromir.

- Nan mais il devient lourd, là ! marmonna Aryane entre ses dents.

- Ce n'est pas un simple rodeur auquel vous vous adressez. Voici Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn, et vous lui devez serment d'allégeance !

C'était Legolas, fils du roi de Mirkwood, qui venait de parler.

- Le descendant d'Isildur ? s'étonna le gondorien.

- Et l'héritier du trône du Gondor, ajouta l'Elfe.

- _Avo dad_, _Legolas,_ demanda le Dunedain.

- Le Gondor n'a pas de roi, il n'en a pas besoin, affirma Boromir avec hargne en se rasseyant.

- C'est ça, c'est beau de rêver, mais seul Aragorn pourra vraiment régner sur Minas Tirith, rétorqua Aryane. Car, voyez vous, vous n'êtes que le fils d'un intendant, rien de plus.

Il marmonna une réponse inintelligible, et se tut.

- L'Anneau doit être détruit ! dit alors Gandalf, ramenant tout le monde sur l'objet principal du conseil.

- Alors qu'attendons nous pour le faire ? s'écria alors un nain à la barbe rousse en se levant.

Il se précipita sur l'Anneau et abattit sa hache dessus, qui explosa en plusieurs morceaux tranchants qui volèrent à travers la salle pendant que le nain revolait sur plusieurs mètres. Un morceau de la hache, aiguisé à souhait, trancha la joue de l'adolescente et s'enfonça légèrement dedans. Elle poussa un petit cri, plus de surprise que de douleur, et retira vivement le morceau de lame. Le sang coula un peu, mais elle n'y prêta pas plus attention, le conseil venant de reprendre son cour.

- L'Unique ne peut être détruit de cette façon, déclara Elrond.

- Mais comment nous en débarrassez ? demanda un elfe dans l'assemblée.

- Il faudra que quelqu'un le laisse tomber dans les flammes de la Montagne du Destin. Il n'y a que cela qui peut mettre fin aux jours obscurs qui s'en viennent. L'un d'entre vous… doit le faire, répondit Elrond en dardant son regard sur Aryane.

Boromir se releva, prenant à nouveau la parole.

- On n'entre pas si facilement dans le Mordor ! Les portes noires ne sont pas gardées que par des orques ! En ces lieux, il y a un mal qui ne dort jamais. Et le grand œil est toujours attentif, c'est une terre dévastée et stérile, recouverte de braises, de cendres et de poussières. L'air qu'on y respire n'est qu'une vapeur empoisonnée. Même dix mille hommes n'en viendraient pas à bout. C'est du suicide !

- Alors allez y, faites nous signe quand vous aurez une meilleure idée, mais laissez tomber votre proposition première : L'Anneau n'ira pas à Minas Tirith, assena l'Élue.

- N'avez vous point entendu ce qu'a dit le Seigneur Elrond ? demanda alors Legolas. Il faut détruire l'Anneau !

Une violente dispute s'ensuivit. Seuls Frodon, Aragorn, Elrond et Aryane regardaient sans prendre parti. Les elfes étaient contre les hommes, les hommes contre les nains, et les nains contre les elfes, tandis que Gandalf et Boromir échangeaient des paroles avec de grands gestes.

- Non mais SHUT UP BANDE DE CONS ! Hurla alors Aryane, ramenant peu à peu le silence parmi le groupe. Ce n'est pas en se chamaillant comme des gamins de trois ans que nous parviendrons à détruire l'Anneau, et si vous préférez continuer vos disputes insignifiantes plutôt que de parler de choses vraiment importantes, alors je propose immédiatement le suicide collectif ! Qu'on aille tous se jeter en bas du pont si on est incapable de décider du sort de ce bijou maudit.

Elle se rassit, la tête haute, sentant tout de même les regards peser sur elle.

- Je vais le faire, dit alors Frodon. Je vais le faire, je vais porter l'Anneau en Mordor… bien que je n'en connaisse pas le moyen.

Il y eu un moment de silence.

- Je vous aiderais à porter ce fardeau, Frodon Sacquet, déclara alors Gandalf en se levant. Aussi longtemps que vous aurez à le porter.

Le magicien se posta près du Hobbit.

- Mon épée est vôtre, dit alors Aragorn en les rejoignant.

- Et mon arc est vôtre, ajouta Legolas en s'approchant d'eux.

- Et ma hache ! affirma Gimli en se postant à côté d'eux.

Legolas effectua une grimace de dégout, puis repris un visage impassible.

- Vous avez notre destin entre nos mains, alors le Gondor vous aidera, déclara pompeusement Boromir en les rejoignant.

Elrond allait dire quelques chose lorsqu'un cri le coupa.

- M'sieur Frodon n'ira nul part sans moi ! hurla Sam en sortant des fourrés.

- En effet, il n'est guère possible de vous séparer, même lorsque l'un de vous est convié à un conseil secret, s'amusa Elrond.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, vous avez besoin de gens intelligents pour ce genre de… de quête… chose… mission ! déclara Pippin.

- Alors là, ça te met hors course, Pippin, répondit Merry en souriant.

Tout le monde sourit, et Elrond posa son regard sur Aryane, qui se leva et les rejoignis sous les yeux incrédules de toutes les personnes présentes.

- De mon aide dépend le destin de Sauron et de l'Unique, alors je vous aiderais, par amitié et par choix, affirma-t-elle.

- Comment pouvez vous vous accordez autant d'importance ? s'insurgea Legolas.

Elle soupira, et se mit à réciter la prophétie.

_« Au crépuscule de son treizième hiver,_

_L'Élue reviendra en Arda_

_Accomplir son destin de Porteuse de Lumière,_

_Le courage, grâce à l'Espoir blanc, persistera_

_Le sang des désunis coulera,_

_Et les ralliera malgré eux_

_L'Élue des Valars,_

_Portée par les ailes du loyal,_

_Protégée par la puissance du déchu,_

_Et aidée par l'expérience des éternels,_

_Reviendra en ces temps obscurs,_

_Pour le combat décisif »_

Elle darda son regard perçant sur chacun des membre de la compagnie. Elle ne pouvait peut-être pas les voir, mais elle pouvait aisément deviner leur trouble.

- Aryane est l'Espoir blanc de la prophétie, l'Élue des Valars et, de ce fait, doit nous accompagner afin d'accomplir son destin, expliqua Gandalf.

- Dix compagnons, dit alors Elrond. Qu'il en soit ainsi !

Après, le conseil fut clos et tout le monde quitta la salle, sauf les membres de la communauté.

- Destin ou pas, vous ne ferez que nous retarder, je refuse votre venue ! ragea Boromir.

- Vous n'êtes pas en droit de refuser quoi que ce soit, rétorqua-t-elle calmement.

- Vous ne nous servirez à rien, vous ne serez qu'un poids inutile !

Personne n'osait s'immiscer dans la dispute, pas même Aragorn ou Gandalf.

- Et de quelle manière serais-je un poids pour tous dans cette compagnie ? demanda la jeune fille, de moins en moins calme.

- Vous êtes aveugle ! dit-t-il.

- Je vois des choses que personne ne peut voir, je sens des choses que personne ne peux sentir, j'ai ce que vous n'avez pas et je suis ce que vous n'êtes pas. Je peux me montrer dangereuse lorsque l'envie me prend, alors mesurez vos paroles car je ne répondrais pas de mes gestes si vous me poussez à bout, cracha-t-elle.

- C'est une menace ? s'insurgea-t-il.

- Non, une promesse.

- C'est hors de question que je voyage avec quelqu'un possédant un aussi important handicap, dit-il ensuite.

- Dans ce cas, soit vous changez d'avis, soit vous dégagez parce que moi, je reste, déclara-t-elle sérieusement. D'autres raisons ? demanda-t-elle ensuite à l'intention des autres.

- Vous êtes une femme, fit remarquer Legolas.

- La femme vous emmerde, rétorqua-telle.

Puis, sur ces aimables paroles, elle quitta la salle, la tête haute et le dos droit. Pourtant, à peine rendue dans sa chambre qu'elle laissa couler une larme, puis une autre suivit, et bientôt, elle se mit à pleurer. Elle n'avait rien demandé de tout ça et, même si ça faisait longtemps, même si elle se montrait forte, ça lui arrivait de craquer, et elle n'avait toujours pas fais la paix avec son passé. Elle savait qu'Aragorn ne leur raconterait pas son histoire sans sa permission, ni aucun autre d'ailleurs, et c'était tant mieux, mais ça risquait tout de même de mal tourner si l'un de ses compagnons abordait un sujet douloureux par accident. Finalement, elle sécha ses pleurs et détacha ses ailes quelques minutes, afin de les étirer. Puis, elle remit tout en place, et retourna à l'extérieur, le visage impassible mais l'esprit tourmenté et le cœur meurtrit.


	15. Chapter 11 part 1

- La communauté attend son porteur, dit Gandalf.

Frodon fit alors son apparition et, après un dernier adieu, toute la compagnie quitta Fondcombe. Deux jours étaient passés, deux jours durant lesquels elle évitait de rencontrer les autres membres de la compagnie. Elle avait besoin de s'isoler un peu. Maintenant, ils étaient partis, et le jeune fille regrettait un peu de ne pas avoir passé plus de temps avec Arwen et les jumeaux, ou encore Glorfindel. Elle était vêtue d'une tunique noire et d'un pantalon noir, des motifs dorés et argentés décorant l'habit et une ceinture de cuir maintenant le fourreau de son épée et de son poignard, ses deux dagues accrochées dans son dos (NDA : Une sorte de ceinture dans le dos qui fait le tour de ses ailes afin de maintenir ses armes sans rendre le tout inconfortable. Elle mettait encore la cape pour cacher ses ailes, Legolas, Boromir, Gimli et les quatre Hobbit ignoraient qu'elle avait des pouvoirs, et ces mêmes personnes ignoraient qu'elle était la fille adoptive de la reine et du roi de la Lorien. Elle voulait leur en faire la « surprise ». Ça faisait plusieurs heures qu'ils marchaient lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent pour la nuit. Seulement, le bois était mouillé, et le feu ne s'allumait pas.

- Aryane ? demanda alors Aragorn.

Et ben, elle n'aura pas gardé un de ses secrets bien longtemps. Elle se concentra donc sur la cible (NDA : Elle est capable de visualiser tous les obstacles, toutes les choses solides ou liquides autour d'elle ou qui s'approchent, mais ce ne sont que des contours en quelque sorte, alors elle ne connaît pas l'apparence de quoi que ce soit mais « voit » quand même) et la pile de bois s'enflamma d'un coup.

- Sorcellerie ! cracha le gondorien en se reculant, pendant que les Hobbits s'extasiaient devant les flammes.

- Ce sont des vraies ? demanda Pippin en approchant la main pour toucher.

- Bien sûr !

Il retira aussitôt sa main.

- Sorcière ! ajouta Boromir.

- Je tiens à préciser que je n'ais rien demandé, ce sont des pouvoirs que les orcs m'ont « offert » pour que je leur serve d'arme contre vous. Je suis parvenue à m'enfuir, et Gandalf m'a apprit à contrôler mes pouvoirs. Par contre, ce fut une expérience très douloureuse, car les orcs m'ont donné ces dons par la torture, c'est aussi à cause de ça que j'ai perdu la vue. Et si vous êtes pas content, et bah je m'en fous, vous allez vous accommodez ou dégager, expliqua-t-elle.

Il serra les dents et ne répondit rien. Soudain, son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire mauvais.

- Pourquoi portez vous une cape depuis notre première rencontre ? demanda-t-il. Vous nous cachez quelque chose ?

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous regarde, s'énerva-t-elle, vraiment à bout.

- Donc, vous nous cachez vraiment quelque chose, affirma-t-il.

_« Plus pour longtemps si ça continue comme ça » _pensa-t-elle.

- Aragorn, je peux ? demanda-t-elle en fixant le rodeur.

- Si ça te chante, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Je doute que ça soit confortable.

Elle s'éloigna de quelques pas, défit les bandes de cuir qui maintenaient ses ailes pliées dans tous les sens, puis ôta sa cape. Celle-ci tomba au sol dans un bruissement léger, dévoilant deux magnifiques ailes noirs repliées dans son dos (repliées comme des ailes normales lorsqu'elles ne sont pas déployées, et non comme avec des bandes de cuir). Les Hobbit, Gandalf et Aragorn ne réagirent pas, Boromir et Gimli étaient choqués et Legolas la regardait avec des yeux haineux et effarés.

- Ah, ça fait du bien, dit-elle en roulant les épaules pour se dégourdir.

- Arrière, démon, ordonna froidement Legolas en bandant son arc.

- Wow, l'ami, on se calme ! dit-elle en plaçant ses mains devant elle, un peu paniquée.

- Legolas, baisser immédiatement votre arc ! ordonna Gandalf.

- C'est un démon, leur sang coule dans ses veines ! rétorqua l'elfe en ne bougeant pas d'un pouce.

- C'est vrai, mais ce sont les orcs qui me l'ont fait boire ! plaida-t-elle. Et ce n'est pas le sang de démon qui m'a donné des ailes, mais celui des aigles !

- Legolas, si vous tirez cette flèche et qu'Aryane ne s'en sort pas, c'est ma petite sœur que vous aurez tuée, dit froidement Aragorn.

- Ce monstre ne mérite même pas de vivre, répliqua Boromir.

- Je ne suis pas un monstre !

- Si, vous en êtes un, au même titre que les orcs ! cracha Legolas.

Ce fut la phrase de trop. Comprenant qu'elle ne se contiendrait plus très longtemps, elle déploya ses ailes d'un coup et prit son envol. Surpris, l'elfe abaissa sa flèche. Elle s'éloigna pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'au dessus des nuages, avant de relâcher complètement son pouvoir. Elle perdit momentanément le contrôle, et d'immenses langues de feu vinrent illuminer le ciel presque entièrement noir maintenant. En bas, toute la compagnie regardait l'étendue des pouvoirs d'Aryane, étonnés et légèrement terrifiés.

- Que lui arrive-t-il ? demanda Pippin, inquiet pour son amie.

- Elle a perdu le contrôle. Son pouvoir du feu est lié à ses émotions, et les paroles de Legolas en plus de celles de Boromir l'ont poussé à bout. Comme elle ne voulait pas nous blesser, elle s'est éloignée, car elle savait qu'elle ne se contrôlerait plus très longtemps, expliqua Gandalf.

Legolas se sentit coupable pendant un instant. Elle ne semblait pas être méchante, et ne leur voulait apparemment aucun mal. Pourtant, le sang qui coulait en elle le dégoutait au plus haut point. D'accord, les aigles sont un noble peuple, mais les démons sont leurs pires ennemis, et il avait sentit la présence de celui d'elfes noirs dans ses veines. Il ne la tuerait pas, après tout, elle n'avait rien fait pour leur nuire, elle n'avait rien demandé et Aragorn l'appréciait au point de la considérer comme sa sœur, mais ils ne seraient pas amis pour autant, ça, c'était sûr. Finalement, au bout de quelques minutes de feux d'artifices, le spectacle cessa et Aryane redescendit au sol. À peine ses pieds eurent-ils touchés la terre qu'elle s'effondra comme une masse, vidée de toute énergie. Aragorn la rattrapa avant que sa tête ne frappe le sol, et elle papillonna des paupières, avant d'ouvrir les yeux d'un coup. La première chose qu'elle vit fut le visage d'Aragorn à quelques centimètres du sien.

- AHHH ! Oh bon sang, Aragorn, t'as failli me faire faire une crise de cœur ! débita-t-elle en se redressant d'un coup

Elle se releva en chancelant un peu, mais le rodeur la soutint. Puis, elle darda son regard voilé sur les deux responsables de sa perte de contrôle.

- À moins que vous ayez d'autres choses à ajouter, je crois que nous pouvons tous aller nous reposer. Il faudrait aussi installer des tours de garde, je peux prendre le premier tour, déclara-t-elle froidement.

Boromir allait répliquer quelque chose, mais un regard glacial de la part de Gandalf l'en dissuada. Tout le monde obéit donc en silence à la proposition d'Aryane et, bientôt, tous furent enroulés dans leur couverture sous la lueur bienveillante des étoiles et des flammes dansantes. Aryane se posta à quelques mètres du campement et serra ses jambes contre elle. Quelques minutes plus tard, Gimli s'assit à côté d'elle. Il semblait mal à l'aise.

- Je, hum… je tenez à vous informez, hum, que, enfin, hum… balbutia-t-il.

- Auriez-vous attrapé un rhume, maitre nain ? s'amusa-t-elle sans le regarder.

- Quoi ? Non, non, enfin, je voulais seulement vous dire que vos facultés ne me gênaient aucunement, et qu'ils sont mêmes de précieux atouts pour nous, expliqua-t-il.

- Vous essayez de me dire que vous acceptez ma présence parmi la compagnie malgré mes différences ? tenta-t-elle en dardant son regard sur lui.

- C'est ça, soupira-t-il, heureux qu'elle ait compris.

- Merci.

Elle lui sourit et, tellement heureuse de se savoir acceptée, elle le serra dans ses bras. Il devint tout rouge et se sépara de l'étreinte, avant d'aller se coucher. Aryane étouffa un rire, car elle avait deviné son malaise. Puis, il y eu une nouvelle présence à ses côtés. Pendant quelques minutes, aucun des deux ne dit quoi que ce soit, puis Aryane craqua. Elle se laissa tomber dans les bras d'Aragorn et se mit à sangloter amèrement. Les paroles de Legolas et Boromir l'avaient beaucoup plus touchées qu'elle ne voudrait jamais l'admettre, et malgré le fait qu'elle savait qu'ils réagiraient plus ou moins bien, elle ne pouvait les ignorer. Aragorn la serra donc contre lui pendant qu'elle pleurait le plus silencieusement contre lui. Bien que Legolas soit son ami, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il puisse être aussi blessant volontairement. Il savait qu'Aryane ne s'en prendrait pas à lui, mais si il lui prenait l'envie de l'attaquer à nouveau, l'elfe aurait de quoi s'inquiéter. À quelques mètres d'eux, Legolas observait la scène en silence, se sentant de plus en plus mal. Les pleurs de la jeune fille lui étaient parfaitement audibles, et il comprit rapidement qu'il était le plus en tort dans cette histoire. Il se promit de tout faire pour se racheter auprès d'elle car, si les autres étaient capables de l'accepter, pourquoi pas lui ? Sur ces pensées, il partit faire un tour dans les environs, tentant de chasser les larmes d'Aryane de son esprit.


	16. Chapter 11 part 2

*-! LOLIPOP !-*

Ça faisait plusieurs jours maintenant qu'ils avaient quitté Imladris et Legolas cherchait encore une façon d'aborder Aryane. Il désirait ardemment recommencer sur de nouvelles bases, mais savait que ça serait très difficile puisqu'il l'avait non seulement insulté, mais aussi menacé. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, mais savait que ça prendrait du temps. Aussi, lorsqu'ils firent une halte à découvert, parmi des rochers, il s'approcha d'elle, sous le regard pesant d'Aragorn et de Gandalf. Ce premier était resté en bons termes avec l'elfe, puisqu'ils avaient discuté et s'étaient tous les deux expliqué. Le rodeur savait que son ami s'en voulait, mais n'ignorait pas que c'était presque mission impossible de tenter d'avoir le pardon de sa petite sœur, aussi lui souhaita-t-il mentalement bon courage lorsqu'il le vit s'approcher d'elle d'un pas léger, mais hésitant. Le magicien, quand à lui, guettait surtout une nouvelle perte de contrôle de la part de son ancienne apprentie si l'envie prenait au prince de Mirkwood de retenter l'expérience. Les Hobbits et Boromir s'entrainaient, et Gimli fumait une pipe.

- Que voulez-vous ? Vous venez encore vous défoulez sur moi ? Où vous venez me faire comprendre à quel point ma présence vous indispose ? cracha-t-elle sans même se tourner vers l'elfe.

- Je tenais à vous faire savoir que je regrette grandement mon comportement et mes paroles d'il y a quelques jours, déclara-t-il.

- Grand bien vous en fasse, répliqua-t-elle froidement. Maintenant, dégagez, vous polluez mon air.

- Mes mots ont dépassé ma pensé et mes gestes étaient démesurés, et je m'en excuse, poursuivit-il, pourtant piqué au vif.

- Legolas, nous allons faire un petit test, d'accord ? proposa-t-elle d'une voix glaciale. Prenez une assiette dans mon sac.

Intrigué, il obéit et revint près d'elle avec une petite assiette en terre cuite.

- Très bien. Jetez-la par terre, ordonna-t-elle.

- Pardon ? Mais elle va… commença l'elfe.

- Faites le !

Il grogna un peu, puis se décida, avant d'envoyer l'assiette par terre. Celle-ci se fracassa en milles morceaux contre un rocher.

- Maintenant, excusez vous auprès de l'assiette, dit la jeune fille.

- Quoi ? Mais ce n'est qu'un objet, je n'irais pas m'excusez auprès… protesta Legolas.

Pourtant, les gros yeux que lui firent Aragorn et Gandalf le dissuadèrent de désobéir. Attirés par le bruit d'éclat, les Hobbits, Boromir et Gimli regardaient l'échange en silence. L'elfe s'approcha donc des morceaux de l'assiette et prit une grande inspiration.

- Je m'excuse.

Il ne se passa rien, et il se retourna vers Aryane, qui le fixait de ses yeux nacrés.

- Est-ce qu'elle s'est réparée ? Est-ce que vos excuses l'ont fait redevenir comme avant, ont fait disparaître les fissures et recoller les morceaux ? demanda doucement l'adolescente.

- Et bien… non ?

- Imaginez que cette assiette était mon cœur. Vous l'avez brisé, et vos excuses n'ont pas su le réparer, conclut-elle. Ça prendra du temps et des preuves avant de cicatriser.

- Mais pour l'assiette, on peut utiliser de la colle, proposa alors Pippin. Celle de Maman Touque est d'excellente qualité.

Tout le monde sourit, sauf Legolas, qui venait de comprendre la leçon. Cette adolescente était peut-être jeune, mais savait où frapper pour faire comprendre des choses à quelqu'un. Et il savait que, désormais, il devrait lui prouver qu'elle peut lui faire confiance. L'entrainement des Hobbits reprit, Aragorn, Gimli et Gandalf continuèrent de fumer et…

- Aragorn ! Combien de fois je t'ais dit ce que je pensais de tes cochonneries ? s'énerva Aryane en s'approchant de lui.

- Des dizaines de fois, admit-il en prenant une bouffée. Mais tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de fumer, c'est mon droit.

- Ton droit va finir par te tuer, marmonna-t-elle. Tu savais que…

Elle se stoppa en plein milieu de sa phrase, et se figea sur place. Inquiet, le rodeur se leva et s'approcha d'elle. Il lui secoua doucement l'épaule, et elle écarquilla les yeux.

- Aryane ?

- Quelque chose approche ! Quelque chose de maléfique…

- Regardez ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda alors Frodon en fixant quelque chose au loin.

- C'est rien qu'un petit nuage, le rassura Gimli.

- Mais il avance vite, fit remarquer Boromir. Et contre le vent.

- Des Crébains du pays de Dun ! hurla alors Legolas.

- Tous à couvert ! ajouta Aryane.

Mais ils ne purent se cacher à temps, et les énormes volatiles foncèrent sur eux.

- Je m'en occupe ! dit alors Aryane. Restez sur vos gardes !

Elle déploya ses ailes d'un coup, et se donna un élan, avant de sauter en bas de la falaise. Sous les regard ahuris, elle remonta d'un coup et décapita le premier oiseau. Il n'en restait que six. L'un d'entre eux réussit à passer son barrage et fonça sur les voyageurs au sol, mais Aragorn et Legolas eurent vite fait de s'en débarrasser. Un autre périt sous la magie de Gandalf, un second sous la lame d'Aryane et les deux derniers finirent en poulet rôti. Aryane revint ensuite se poser près d'eux.

- Tout le monde va bien ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

Tous acquiescèrent, et elle retrouva le sourire.

- Très bien ! Dans ce cas, qui veux de la viande de Crébain rôti ? demanda-t-elle avec entrain.

Les Hobbits poussèrent des exclamations dégoutées.

- Enfin, c'est juste de gros oiseaux, les gars ! Ça doit gouter le poulet, affirma-t-elle.

- De toute évidence, le passage vers le Sud est surveillé, soupira Gandalf. Il nous faudra passer par le Col de Caradhras.

Tous se tournèrent vers le pic enneigé qui trônait au loin. Ce serait une dure ascension, à n'en pas douter.

- Super, allons tous jouer dans la neige avec Frosty the Snowman en chantant Let it Go à tue-tête ! s'exclama Aryane en rigolant à moitié.

Le reste du groupe, ne comprenant rien de ses paroles, ne répondit rien. Elle se mit alors à marcher vers ce qu'elle croyait être le Col lorsqu'elle se stoppa et soupira.

- Laissez moi deviner : Le Col, c'est de l'autre côté ?

Les Hobbits éclatèrent de rire et la guidèrent dans la bonne direction. Peu après, tous les suivirent. Seul Boromir resta un peu en retrait en ruminant ses pensées. Bientôt, ils arrivèrent au col et ce fut sans hésitation qu'ils se mirent à marcher dans la neige.


End file.
